


万物有灵

by LyndiaFox



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Shaman AU, Shamanism, Spirits, Witch AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: 克劳德·斯特莱夫是一名在米德加艰难谋生的萨满，某天，遇上灵异事件的萨菲罗斯走进了店门。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corvidkohai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkohai/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gods and Spirits, Spirits and Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630064) by [corvidkohai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkohai/pseuds/corvidkohai). 



形容克劳德的店铺人流稀少都算抬举他了。他正在考虑品牌重塑，虽然他已经这么做过好几次且通通劳无所获了。因为问题的核心在于，米德加对他究竟是什么身份—— **毫不关心** 。他起初宣传自己是一名萨满，因为在尼布尔海姆，他这类人就叫这个名字。后来他还试过自称驱魔师、巫师、术士、灵媒。“通灵师”这个底线他是真心不想触碰。他讨厌这个词。城里头虽然有很多通灵师，但都是些哗众取宠之徒。身为通灵师，代表你可以读心。但那只不过是通过收集人们服饰上的线索、肢体语言以及探听他人私人交谈再拼凑而成的所谓完美占卜罢了。利用口才优势和适当的戏剧效果让顾客听到他们想听的内容。占卜内容模糊得根本不可能出错。

这是违背职业道德的。

何况，他就算有这个心，神灵们也不会允许。获得性灵协助的代价就是遵守他们的规则。这在他多年前刚踏入这一行的时候听起来还挺公平的，那时他还是个揪着妈妈围裙带的小娃娃，听母亲讲述他们的技艺。当然，性灵不存在人类的道德考量，于是他们把一个孩子的话信以为真并认真执行了。他从母亲身上学会了各种知识，对未来的道路踌躇满志——直到变故发生的那一天。直到她去世那天，一切都变得那么残忍而不公平。母亲刚患病时，性灵们便已在为他做心理建设。他的先祖和他说，这是自然规律，没有人的寿命是无尽的。奥丁（Odin）告诉他死亡也是一件神圣的事情，他的母亲将要前往另一场冒险了。他本以为自己准备好了，但是当事情真的发生、当她去世时，克劳德还是彻底崩溃了。

那段时期他违反了很多契约。他不再提供贡品。放弃遵守戒律，包括性灵们教导的干这一行的种种细则。他假装看不见自己行为的后果。他假装全村人开始针对他不是性灵的报应。村里人仿佛察觉到他不再受到神灵庇护，于是放任其他孩子在路上欺辱他。屠夫额外加价迫使他只能完全依靠自己去狩猎和采集。就连蒂法，全村唯一一个敢和见习萨满交好的人，也让他吃了闭门羹。后来，镇长翻出了某个失落多年的晦涩法条，把克劳德的房子，他唯一的财产，也没收了。

性灵夺走了他的一切。

他曾试图流浪到科斯莫峡谷，听说那里也有类似的风俗，希望有人能看在那些现已被他背弃的技艺的份上收留他，起码让他能有个落脚之处。可惜他甚至没能走到那里。萨满病发作了，那是某件他母亲曾经很努力想要帮他避免的事。当神灵选定某人成为萨满，没有人能拒绝。接受天命或死亡——就是这样。他的神灵可都不是什么好欺负的角色。过去的他以为只要提前选好道路就可以规避那场足以致死的疾病。自古以来，萨满病都是致命的。只不过，如果你足够坚强，有意志力，如果你命不该绝，那你就能挺过来。但是他可不敢把赌注押在这上面，所以他很早便选择了这条路，直到他自我放弃之前。

他是在旅行途中发病的。他甚至连发作时自己在哪都记不清了。只记得那时的高烧、发冷、寒战和虚弱感。

他记得自己后来是在一辆颠簸的卡车后厢上醒来的。

汗涔涔的他颤颤巍巍地坐了起来，好歹是醒了，正四处张望。车子正穿过一片大草原。他把盖在身上的毯子掀开，支着颤抖的手臂匆匆爬到后车窗旁，虚弱地敲了两下玻璃，把驾驶位上的人吓了一跳。

在路边捡到他的男人已经尽全力对他施救了，但他看上去仍仿佛铁定会死在这辆卡车后座里一样。那人只希望快点到达自己的目的地，米德加，赶在克劳德不行了之前找到一家医院。于是克劳德便和那人一块进入了那座城市，主要是他已经无家可归了。他明白自己是时候捡起曾经放下的契约了，只希望性灵们的愤怒也已随着萨满病一起过去。

早期的流浪生活非常艰难。克劳德不得不从垃圾桶里寻找食物，靠卖废品的钱购买牛奶和蜂蜜来上贡神灵。虽然神灵说他们可以等，待他有能力负担之后再说也不迟，然而此时的克劳德已不敢再有所轻慢。以至于奥丁很严肃地找他谈了一次话，提醒他神灵没有贡品也可以活，让他不要再勉强。但克劳德仍然记得祷告，这是他尽力能做之事了。

最终，米德加的性灵对他产生了恻隐之心。这位性灵，一个西装笔挺的黑发男子，同情又苦恼地来到他身边，将一只手覆在他口袋里的卢恩符石上，那是他从家乡带出来的唯一一件东西。

“去占卜吧。人们会付钱的。”

这可以说是他收到的最好的建议了。

于是他在贫民窟找了一个小角落张罗起了生意，他坐在自己那张毯子上吆喝，直到有顾客愿意坐到他的对面。他会抛出符石进行占卜，真实而准确，只是从来没有回头客。人们不喜欢他占卜的结果——因为太戳人痛处了。没人喜欢听到自己的麻烦是源于某些他们一直不敢面对的现实，某些拖成顽疾的小毛病，某些原本可以改变的行为，或者需要牺牲某些他们还不愿放手的事物。但是克劳德恪尽职守。性灵们，通常是顾客的先祖或者米德加本人，会告知他真相，而他的职责便是转述出去。顾客虽然不会再光顾，但他们离开之前好歹会付款，这样就足够了。

直到终于有一天，那是一个深夜，克劳德正准备裹起脏兮兮的毯子躺下休息，一位女性来到了他面前。

“你是卖什么的？”她问。她的手臂上挂着一个篮子，里面有零星几朵鲜花，底下铺着一层叮铃作响的硬币。克劳德抬头看向她，只见对方穿着一条粉色的长裙，目光温和。克劳德却产生了一股阻塞感。他久久没有答复，因为那感觉还在攀升。最终，性灵对她感兴趣而带来的那种让人喘不上气的压迫感稍微消退，他终于能说话了。

“小姐，我能预知未来。我可以为您占卜。只用1 gil。”

“1 gil？你应该提高一下价格。”她说着坐了下来。

克劳德展开一块刺绣精美的干净垫布。上面的图案是一棵大树，伸展开的枝桠和盘绕的根茎分别代表着不同的王国。他小心翼翼地把它铺平，然后掏出自己的石英卢恩符石，符石因为长期使用已经被摩擦得相当光滑了。

“我也乐意为之，但是我只收取人们愿意支付的价格。您有什么问题想问吗？”

对方沉吟片刻，一根手指捻弄着自己的发尾。

“那么……我的生意怎么样才会有起色？”

**去安抚执管米德加的性灵；他偏爱于有抱负的企业家。他喜欢白朗姆酒。** 话到了嘴边，克劳德却没有说出来。他很早就学到了，建议顾客朝贡只会气走他们。

他慎重地从手中的破旧皮革口袋里摸出三枚卢恩符石，把它们面朝下摆在那块布上。随后，他把它们逐一翻开。

“诞生（Berkana）。你开创这份事业是为了帮助一名女性亲戚，且至今仍在用这些资金资助她。这个动机很有意义，性灵会赞许的。这是为了照顾家庭。”

“需求（Nauthiz）。你最初是想帮助那个亲戚，但如今你继续经营是为了钱。看上去，你十分需要这份收入。这已经成为了你唯一的经济来源，可惜事情并不如你预期那般顺利。”

他翻开最后一块符石，心中一沉，符石是空白的。他的眼睛闭上了一会儿，深吸一口气。

**唉，反正她也不会再光顾了。说了吧。**

“命运（Wyrd）。你的事业并非你自己能掌控的。得看性灵的安排。由他们决定你成功或失败。如果它是注定的，就无法改变。如果——……呃，如果你想让事情往有利于你的方向发展，可以试着为他们提供贡品。选择一位你自己喜欢的，不过我个人推荐米德加之灵。他很喜欢白朗姆酒，如果你能负担得起的话，不过他也接受便宜的啤酒。但是要确保，酒可以廉价，但不能劣质。他对这方面很讲究。”

随后是一段长长的沉默，每一次呼吸，克劳德都觉得对方会站起身，一分钱不给就离开。然而那名女士只是仔细地打量着他。非常仔细地。当她盯着他看时，某种压迫感又升起来了。不是他所熟悉的性灵的威压，却有一种令人熟悉的能量。那是一种逝去的感觉，就像先祖们。那是一种勃然生机的感觉，就像大地女神乔德（Jord）。很奇怪，那感觉明明压迫得厉害，突然却又全部撤掉了。女子笑了起来。

“你真的能和性灵对话，是吗？”

克劳德迟疑地看向对方。

“……是的。”

她站起身从篮子里掏出了1 gil。她把钱递给他，等他收好后，再次向他伸出了手。克劳德不解地望向她。

“来吧。别再这么晚还待在外面了。”

“您也注意安全，我还好。”他心中有种想要信任她的冲动，但是随便跟从一个陌生人是不合常识的，无论对方看上去多么人畜无害。

她对他微微一笑。

“我也有自己的性灵哦，他们想让我带你回家。如果你不相信我，不如去问一下你自己的性灵如何？”

他默不作声，注视着她，最终闭上了眼睛。在他打开自己的心灵窗口之后，一波 **答应答应答应** 向他涌来。这就足够了。他睁开眼睛，小心地将那块绣布重新叠起来，和卢恩符石一同收回口袋里。然后他握住她的手站了起来，把毯子卷好一齐带走。

自那时起，他便不再需要露宿街头了。

艾瑞丝和她的母亲欣然接纳了他。艾瑞丝高兴终于有人能理解她，而不是把她当作疯子了，而她的母亲则高兴女儿终于寻到知己了。她们让他留下来，他直到今日仍与她们生活在一起。

如今解决了食宿问题，他就可以自由改变营销策略了。他提高了价格，除了初始的三块符石之外，每加一块便多收1 gil。他又能交纳贡品了，甚至得以把它们供在 **草坪** 上。住在圆盘之下，他好生想念苏娜（Sunna）和玛尼（Mani），太阳女神和月神，但他仍然会为他们提供贡品，会向他们祷告。他没有忘记他们，而他们也没有忘记他。

最终，他开张了自己的事务所。他花了好几年储备了足够的积蓄，租下了一间简陋的街边小铺。他还和附近几家神秘屋的老板交了朋友，从他们那边进购药草，而他们也会给他介绍客人。在必要的时候，艾瑞丝会替他的品牌重塑出谋划策。虽然他家店门仍然冷落，但他可以依赖那几家商店为他引流。毕竟，总会有些希望获得真实占卜结果却屡屡失望的人在挨家挨户地寻找通灵师帮忙。那些人会到神秘屋里宣泄自己的苦恼或寻求帮助，这样他们便会被指引到他这儿来。虽然那些客人往往不喜欢他的占卜，但他们至少知道克劳德是有真材实料而非做戏的。于是他们会向同伴推荐他，自己有需要时也会再回来。这样的运作模式还算稳定，让克劳德挣到了足够交铺租、补贴家庭伙食以及购置贡品的资金。一段时间之后，他甚至有能力重新搭建祭坛了。

生活正在向好的轨迹发展，但是视角拉回克劳德身上，他正盯着铺子的橱窗，百无聊赖地等待客人上门。

他大多数时间都这么盯着橱窗。

克劳德数不清自己多少次因为过于无聊而把店内摆设重新布置了一番。有时他会对着铺子里那座小小的祭坛祷告。有时他会冥想。有时他会和性灵说话。但是总而言之，日子消磨得很慢，大多数时间里他都是孤身一人等待着下一位客人到来。

不过每当有客人光临，他的心里都会泛起一丝小激动。一般至少会有一个性灵过来提醒他有人来了，让他有时间做好准备，不过就算是一名不速之客，也会令他的心脏怦怦直跳。

**终于来了。**

这次和以往没什么不同。他听到性灵的悄声提醒（“有人来了。”），随即抬头往推开的门看去。他的心脏漏跳了一拍。

他从未见过有如此英俊帅气之人。

他 **绝对** 从未 **在这一带** 见过有如此英俊帅气之人。

但他很快把花痴抛到脑后，对顾客露出了微笑。对那位非常非常英俊帅气的顾客。他的头发是怎么保养得那么好的？

不，回神。

“嗨，有什么我能帮到您？”

“你就是克劳德吗？你是灵媒？”那个男人问道，他的嗓音低沉、平稳而醇厚。克劳德几乎要为此颤抖。

然后他忍着颤抖更仔细地打量起了对方。

然后他就注意到了男人肩膀上那片不寻常的黑影。

靠，刚才竟然没注意到，他都在心猿意马些什么。

但是，听到“灵媒”这个词时，他心里还是有那么一丝不爽。

“是的。您最近有些不顺，是吗？”克劳德说着站了起身，目光仍然落在银发男子的肩上。

“我——对，是的。你是如何知道的？”

“唔，一般没有遇上麻烦的人也不会到这儿来了，不过您的情况比较明显。我猜猜，您的家里出现了骚动？物品会自己移动？或者有无法解释的声响？”

“……对，是这样。”

克劳德沉吟着绕出柜台，来到男人身前。他踮起脚尖眯眼打量着男人的肩膀。这个人的能量场全乱了。他周围没有自己的能量，精神体也有一半脱离了肉身，被身后的黑影吸走了。克劳德皱起眉头。他抬起一只手。

“你在做什——”

“嘘。”

克劳德将手探向黑影，感受它强大的力场，这种辐射的方式很不对劲。那影子扭动着避开了他的手。

“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”

“你从哪得来的消息？你还没问过我的情况。”

“您怎么称呼……？”

男人沉默了片刻，有些疑惑。他似乎对克劳德没有认出他而感到不解。

“萨菲罗斯。请不必加敬语。”

“萨菲罗斯，你来到这里肯定是有原因的，我姑且认为我被介绍给你是因为我的业务水平高。所以能让我先把话说完吗？”

萨菲罗斯皱眉，不甘受这批评，但也默许了对方的纠正。他点了点头，克劳德把手从黑影那移开。

“有一只恶灵附在了你身上。而且，是很危险的那种。它正试图将你的精神体从肉体剥离。可能想以此为食。”

萨菲罗斯脸上写满难以置信。他甚至没有作答。

克劳德叹了口气，耸耸肩。

“听着，如果你不愿意，不必强迫自己相信我，咱们不如这样吧，”克劳德一边说一边绕回柜台，坐在凳子上。他的手支在玻璃柜台上，一只手撑着下巴。“我来预知一下接下来要发生的事。你会拒绝相信我，然后离开，但是等你信了之后会再回来的，到时我会帮你处理这件事。听上去怎么样？”

“……说实话，听上去像是在耍我。”

克劳德噗地笑了出来。

“我不是第一次听人这么说了，”他微微一笑。“那么，接下来会发生这些事。你回到家，发现骚动停止了。恶灵虽然听不到我们的对话，但是她能感知我的能量场。她知道我是什么人，所以也知道我将做什么。”

“她？”

“这只恶灵是女性。别打岔。”

“你怎么知道？”

“她的能量场说明她是女性。别再打岔了。”克劳德停顿了一下，确认对方会保持安静之后才继续。“她会营造出你在我这摆脱了她的假象，然后用虚假的安全感让你掉以轻心。我不建议你让她得逞，但是现实中这还是会发生，无论我和你说了什么。她会等到你信以为真之后卷土重来，变本加厉。如果你现在的情况还不凶险，那么接下来就会向那儿发展。物品损毁、房间里的东西堪堪擦着你飞过，抓挠、啃咬的声音，一系列都在等着你。如果你家里有什么危险物品，比如说刀具和火器，我劝你在这一切开始之前把它们收好，不过我也不指望你听取意见了。当这些发生了并逐步恶化时，你会觉得头晕脑胀。恍惚。就像看电影的旁观者或者在迷梦中行动一样，你会感觉有股生气被从身上抽走。你的反应会变得迟缓，因此我不建议你去开车。你会很难集中注意力。最后，你将意识到我所预言的事情都应验了，然后你会再回来，我来处理这件事。合理吧？”

“不，一点也不合理。”

克劳德叹气。

“那我换个问法：听明白了吗？”

“很清楚。”萨菲罗斯咕哝道。

“好。现在我会给你增加一点动力。如果你让我现在处理这件事，那就只需要100 gil——我知道有些夸张，但是这次任务的难度比较高，并且从你的衣着来看，你是可以负担得起的。”克劳德起身往墙上挂着的日历走去，顺手捎上了一支笔。他在今天的格子上草草写上了萨菲罗斯的名字。“每多等一个星期，这边的价格就会提高100 gil。”他再次坐回凳子上，双臂交叠搭着柜台。“所以我建议你早点认清现实。还是说你希望我现在就帮你处理？”

萨菲罗斯皱了皱鼻子，转身风一般地离开了店铺。克劳德看着对方离开，叹了口气。他瞄了一眼自己的先祖神龛，只见他的母亲坐在那座小小祭坛上，辐射着愉悦的能量。

“我尽力了，好吧？”

**我能理解，克劳德。你只能帮到这一步了。**

“那你在笑什么？”

**其一是你在价格上玩的小花招——不，别担心，我没有生气，那样处理很公道。最主要的还是，我见你对他明摆着一见钟情啊。**

“一见钟——我才没对他 **一见钟情** ！”

母亲的脸上浮现出了然而得意的笑容。

**克劳德，我了解你。你确实一见钟情了。**

“妈妈，我们讨论过这个话题了，别催我找男朋友。”

**死鸭子嘴硬，你对他感兴趣，你我心知肚明。**

“就算我想——才不想呢！——我也不会去约我的 **顾客** 。太没有职业道德了。”

**若我们还在家乡，整个村庄的人都是你的客人。难道你就不和任何人约会了？**

“萨满不该把精力耗在约会上。”

**我们这一行需要传承。这是奥丁的旨意。**

“和一个男的传承个毛线。”

**你可以收养。同样算数的。重点在于你要用我们的教育培养你的孩子。**

“现在讨论孩子还为时尚早，妈妈。”

**暂时而已。**

“老天，您有时候真让人难以忍受。”

对方朗声而笑，克劳德叹了口气，站了起身。他来到神龛之前，为她点上一片杜松香；这是她最爱的气味，还能净化店里残留的恶灵能量。母亲深吸一口气，露出微笑。她揉了揉他的头发。

**给那个孩子一点儿耐心。下次他回来会对你刮目相看的。**

“我明白。希望他同意让我接手。我不喜欢那个恶灵的感觉。那个能量场太不对劲了。”

**你已经尽力了。保持耐心，他会回来的。**

克劳德双臂叠在胸前，将重心移到一条腿上，他歪了歪头。

“我不清楚自己希望他早些还是晚点再来。我是想速战速决，但是同时，多涨些价也没有坏处。我可以好好利用这份收入。”

母亲再次笑了起来，她用手撑着身体后仰。

**机缘所到之时他就会回来。无论多少价格都不要挑剔。**

“我现在也帮不上忙了，嗯？”

**是的。为何不去准备你的神鼓呢？我有预感这次你会用上它。**

克劳德叹息了一声，走向店铺后屋他放鼓的地方；他还停留在刚开始上漆的步骤呢。

他隐隐觉得母亲是对的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1.萨满病：萨满教的传说中，被神灵选中的人会得的一种病，表现为精神失常、行为怪异、高烧之类的，有的说法是熬过了这场病才能成为萨满，也有说法是成为了萨满才能治好这种病。本文克劳德的原计划就是提前向神灵许诺走上萨满之道，以避免经历这场病。
> 
> 2.卢恩符石：一种失落的北欧文字，现在常被刻在石头上用作占卜。每一个符文都具有独特的含义，类似于塔罗牌。严格来讲，卢恩符石的材料、抽取方式（本文也提到了抛和抽两种）、摆放的朝向都有讲究，但文中没有详细描写，所以不再赘述。由于每个符文没有官方译名，所以翻译的时候参考了网上的各种帖子，如果文中出现和你所熟悉的不同的名称还请见谅，我会把英文写在括号里的。
> 
> 3.世界树：克劳德占卜用的垫布上面绣的就是北欧神话中的世界树Yggdrasil，它的枝干和根茎构成了九个世界，包括阿斯加德、米德加的原型中庭、尼布尔海姆的原型尼福尔海姆等等。
> 
> 4.各种神灵：奥丁（Odin）大家都比较熟悉了；大地女神乔德/约德（Jord）是雷神托尔（Thor）的母亲，在本文中指星球（盖亚是希腊神话的叫法）；苏娜（Sunna）是北欧神话中太阳女神苏尔（Sol）的女儿，在诸神黄昏之后继承了太阳神的位置；玛尼（Mani）是北欧神话中的月神，苏尔的兄弟，也是Moon这个单词的起源；米德加（Midgar）就是这座城市的性灵了，在萨满的世界里，山河湖海都是有性灵的，一栋房子也有性灵（可以类比土地公）。
> 
> 5.神鼓：鼓是萨满的主要法器，虽然东西方的萨满文化不同，但是他们跳神的时候都会用到鼓，传说鼓是萨满和神灵交流的媒介。在一些文化里神鼓是代代相传的，而另一些文化里每一任萨满都会制作并拥有自己的专属神鼓（本文）。神鼓上通常会画有图案，外围坠有流苏和饰物。


	2. Chapter 2

萨菲罗斯离开了克劳德的店铺，他觉得自己像个傻瓜。

那个金发小子把他完全看透了，他轻易便做出了预言，然后随口报了个价（克劳德称其为高价，但实际金额却低得可以；他买过的药水都比这贵多了）。虽然他走进店铺之前就明白，自己将要接触一个来自他知之甚少的领域的专家，但是他很不喜欢那种反复感受到自己无知的体验。平心而论，嗯，他理解克劳德一定有过许多次面对像他这种案例的经验，但问题就是对方的态度过于习以为常了。

话虽这么说。

他会找到克劳德是因为，根据他能搜集到的信息，克劳德是全米德加这一行里口碑最好的。但是从对方开出的价格来看，他似乎不知道萨菲罗斯的身份。但是不可否认，对方可真不好找。如果你想找最好的通灵师，你能查到一些人选。如果你想找一名超自然研究者，也有截然不同的一些人选。但是如果你遇上了什么灵异事件需要找专人解决，那么你的去处就只有一个。

似乎没有人知道克劳德是从哪来的。他就像某天从墙上一个小破洞里蹦出来的一样，却马上力压群雄。如果你要找人做法事，或者某种相当古老而传统的魔法的话，你就该去找克劳德。那个金发小子有过许多名称：灵媒、萨满、驱魔师、引渡人。萨菲罗斯还得请教别人才知道这几个词的含义，因为他对头两个名称的理解分别是作秀的和跳大神的人，对最后那个更是完全没有概念。逐渐地， 他发现现实并不像一群倒霉蛋扛着摄像机潜入鬼屋的抓鬼节目那么简单，超自然领域就像一个全新的世界。

实话实说，萨菲罗斯在亲身经历之前根本不相信有鬼神存在。他是一个严肃认真的崇尚科学的人。他只相信有真凭实据、有迹可循的事情。那些所谓超自然活动的“证据”都有太多办法可以解释了，所以他压根不会相信。

然而某些事情就在他身上发生了。

起初是天花板上的脚步声，很诡异，因为他住的是顶楼。不过，楼顶有块直升机坪，会有维修工人往来。虽然诡异的是那些声音过于频繁，但这在当时并没有引起他的警觉。

后来门板开始自己开合了。又是一件怪事，但是他有时会开窗。天热时有空调，天冷时有暖气，他公寓的空气是时刻流通的。所以可能是风吹的吧。但是奇怪之处在于，这种事情以前从来没发生过。不过也可能发生过了，只是他没注意到而已。

后来他开始听到敲门声。大门在响很古怪，因为每次开门都见不到人影。而当卧室门或者浴室门响起时就更古怪了，他没有办法解释这些。但他又以为是自己听错了，就此作罢。

之后他开始听到一些只言片语，却无法分辨是谁的声音。他几次查看走廊都没有发现有人。这层楼的另一头才有几户住客，他并没有一墙之隔的邻居。但是他又以管道传声为由翻篇了。也许只是有管道工在工作。

当正宗从刀架上掉下来时，他才开始有点担心。那把刀从来没有掉下来过。也 **不可能** 掉下来。因为刀架是精心设计的，外侧呈现一种钩型边缘，可防止滑落。除非向上提起或者从下方造成物理碰撞，这是最糟糕的情况了，才能把刀拿下来。这个现象他实在无法解释。他又说服自己，也许是高楼的晃动把它甩了下来，但这话他连自己都不信。

他一味地对这些现象视而不见，直到它们发生的频率越来越高，最后无法再装聋作哑了。有一天他从办公室回来，刚把正宗挂回墙上，一转身，正巧看到遥控器从桌面上飞起来，砸向他的头部。虽然轻松躲开了袭击，但他却无法再自欺欺人了。

于是他去找了自己认识的最迷信的人。

“老兄，你撞鬼了。”

“ **什么** ，扎克里？”

扎克斯靠在沙发上耸耸肩，两人正安全地待在扎克斯的公寓，就在那间传闻闹鬼的房间楼下。

“你刚才告诉我的事情？典型的撞鬼。你遇上幽灵了，我的朋友，情况只会越来越糟。”

“幽灵是不存在的，扎克斯。”

“不存在就有鬼咯，萨菲罗斯。”

“如果你再讲那些贡加加迷信——”

“哦闭嘴，你来这不就是想找个迷信的人商量吗，骗得了谁似的。”

扎克斯起身往柜子走去，在垃圾堆一样的抽屉里乱翻一气。

“可能吧。假设你是对的，那接下来该怎么办？”

“啊，如果你早点来找我，我就拿上我的鼠尾草亲自帮你驱魔了——别这样看着我，我的屋子不招鬼正是因为我做好了防备，好吧？医疗部和科学部门死伤人数那么多，不闹鬼才怪呢。我老早就劝你让我来帮你的房间辟邪了，你就是不听。”

“谢谢，我记得，马后炮没意思。”

“你在为你的过失狡辩。”

“讲正事，扎克斯。”

“好吧。如今这个地步，已经超出我们的一般水平了。虽然我知道一些应急法门，但还是差太远了。我们得找专业人士。”

“ **专业人士？** 这玩意还有 **专业人士** ？”

扎克斯轻蔑地瞟了他一眼，继续阐述他的调查结果。

“当然有。总得有人负责驱魔啊。在贡加加，过去每一代至少都会存在一名驱魔师。虽然这个职业已经失传好几代了，但村民仍能稍微模仿一下这门并不久远的技艺。在我还小的时候，有一次村里出现了一只相当难缠的恶灵——村民们不得不去科斯莫峡谷请一位高人过来。我看看——噢，在这里！”

扎克斯伸长手递给萨菲罗斯一张名片。 **第三只眼。** 萨菲罗斯不得不强忍住翻白眼的冲动。

“可以尝试去那儿问问。我就是从那家店买到鼠尾草的。他们应该知道能给你推荐什么人，”扎克斯一边说，一边坐回萨菲罗斯对面。“还有，你 **别** 去找通灵师。通灵师一般只会占卜，而且大多数都是冒牌货。找个灵媒吧，那会好一些。事情解决之前，你想先住我这吗？”

萨菲罗斯指尖心不在焉地捻弄着那张名片，轻笑着摇了摇头。

“我可不会因为会飞的遥控器就搬出自己家。”

“好吧，唔，如果它再飞一些更危险的东西，这儿永远欢迎你。”

“感谢你的好意，扎克斯。谢谢。”

第三只眼果然和萨菲罗斯想象中一样俗气。店中摆放着大量水晶、香薰、蜡烛和草药，有一个装着塔罗牌和卢恩符石的玻璃匣子，许多精雕细琢的神像，还有一座写着“心想事成”、顶着仙子雕像的电动喷泉，池底散落着许许多多的硬币。香薰的气味很冲，几乎到了发腻的地步，但萨菲罗斯却找不出焚香的位置。他在店中闲逛，一边适应这种氛围一边纠结是否该去征求店员的建议。他觉得还是不了，他一点也不想，可是他也清楚自个儿真的没有太多选择。

柜台后面那个年老颓废的女人也帮不上什么忙。在最初的招呼之后，她真的叫了他太多次“亲爱的”了，她给了他一份超长的联系名单，但最终力推的还是“灵媒：克劳德·斯特莱夫”。

但是萨菲罗斯仍然不甘心轻信尤其是这样一种来路不明的情报。所以他转而回家（不理会头顶嘈杂的脚步声）调查起了附近的神秘屋。他查到了海量信息，很多都和之前那家大同小异，他也得到了各式各样的推荐，不过绝大多数名单上都包括了克劳德·斯特莱夫。而他最多只能查到有关对方的一张简陋而毫无设计感的名片。

萨菲罗斯尝试在网上搜索此人，却完全没有一点信息。他不确定在网上查不到算是好事（可能，有真实性？）还是坏事。但是对方的店铺开在贫民窟深处这点对他来说很不方便。不过，也许这正代表对方不是那种拿怪癖有钱人开宰的骗子。可这也只有见过才知道了。

所以他出发了。然后他立即后悔了。空口无凭的话术哪里值得被那么多人推荐。

他跟扎克斯吐槽时十分坚定这个观点。

然而扎克斯并不认同他。

“不好说，萨菲罗斯，说实话我觉得他并不是故作姿态。我想他很可能已经见识过很多鬼魂缠身但是不相信超自然力量，还甩他脸色的客人了。”

“但你不该对顾客摆出那种态度。”

“是吗？听起来你对这份工作懂得比他更多一样。你可不会这样对待一名水管工。”

“这不可比。”

“当真？”

“我不需要先询问一个水管工一千个问题，才能相信他维修管子的能力。”

“你不信不代表错在他身上。”

“就是他。”

扎克斯举双手投降，靠在椅背上。

“不管怎么样，你也有下一步的目标了，不是吗？回家观察事情是否真如他所预言。如果是就回去找他，不是，我们再找别人。尽早尝试并决定是否该信任他吧。我觉得他说的提价不是假话。”

萨菲罗斯不情不愿地照做了。

由于最初的灵异现象是不知不觉中积累起来的，所以当一切忽然消失的时候，萨菲罗斯才注意到先前的各种小动作有多么猖狂。整间公寓突然间感觉安静了太多太多。他都没有意识到自己之前多少次漫不经心地关上那些神秘打开的房门和橱柜。

那些活动消失了，但萨菲罗斯不知道自己是否该感到高兴。一方面，这就是他最初的目的。另一方面，克劳德的预言令他精神紧张，时刻等待着下一个脚步声响起。

一周过去了。每次他注意到自己公寓多么安静的时候，都会清楚地记起现在价格该涨到200 gil了。他刚要产生点信心，以为事情真的就过去了，他就察觉到了不对。周遭好像蒙上了一层雾，自己似乎陷在棉花之中。他感觉自己不是在生活，而只是在旁观。

又过了一周。300 gil了。那股异样没有好转，事实上，反而每况愈下。他起初对这种古怪的感受并没有上心，直到他的反应力下降到被扎克斯一击打进医疗部，还连累扎克斯担心了好久（他真的以为萨菲罗斯及时格挡了）。这时他才回想起克劳德的预言。他的精神体正从肉体中剥离。这话之前听起来像无稽之谈。虽然现在 **仍然** 听着像无稽之谈。但对方描述的情形竟诡异地精准，他现在从思维到反应已经有一段延迟了。但他还不准备回去。

又过了一周。400 gil了。这周还没过完，情况就又变得更加严重了。那个周四晚上，他回到家发现所有的门、柜子，甚至连洗碗机都是半敞开的状态。他无言地僵在原地，眯眼看着那些门扉，最后他把它们一一关上，除此之外无计可施。他的心里很清楚这是怎么回事，但他仍然侥幸希望那是扎克斯的恶作剧。他原本打算视而不见，但当天深夜，楼顶上仿佛开始了一场马拉松比赛。他家的门把手疯狂晃动，最后连床也震了起来。

最终，他大吼了一声，“够了！”

令人惊讶的是，这起作用了。但是当他半夜醒来时，只见一个黑影站在他身上，压着他的胸口。他动弹不得。也喘不上气。

一会之后，好一些了。他重新睡下，自我说服这只是睡眠性麻痹，别想太多。

同样的事情在往后的几天继续发生，既没有好转也没有恶化。萨菲罗斯越来越多地选择待在自己的办公室或者扎克斯的房间。当扎克斯了然地看向他时，他选择无视。

又过了一周。500 gil了。他终究达到了极限，这次他堪堪回身接住了从刀架上飞来的小刀，那把刀就指着他的后脑勺，还把他的手划开了一个大口子。克劳德说过事态会越来越凶险。现在他的反应力下降成这个样子，怕是不能再拖延了。

尽管百般不情愿，他还是乖乖回去了。


	3. Chapter 3

克劳德闲散地翻着一本自己并不感兴趣的破旧杂志，这是之前一位老妇人合着报酬一起送给他的，就在这时，门被推开了，门铃声愉快地响起。克劳德坐在椅子上，闭上眼睛，双手越过头顶伸了个懒腰。

“谢天谢地你过来了，艾瑞丝，我——噢。是你啊。我以为你不会回来了。”

克劳德放下手臂，看着银发男子——萨菲罗斯是他的名字。仿佛受到了感召，母亲的身影也出现在了祭坛上。克劳德无视了她，但她上次说的 **一见钟情** 还萦绕在他耳边。

“我也以为。”

“有一个月了。事情多严重了？”

“今早一把刀朝我头上飞来。”

“啊。令人惊讶，竟然这么久才发生。”克劳德从椅子上跳下来。他走向房间角落的休息区，就在他的一众祭坛旁边。虽然名义上是休息区，但那儿只有三把可怜兮兮的破旧座椅，两张在一边，一张与它们相对。他自己坐在单独的那张上，向另外两张指了指。萨菲罗斯长叹一声，坐在了他对面。

“我可以认为你准备好让我来处理这件事了？”

“对。”萨菲罗斯咬牙切齿。克劳德能听出他的愤恨，也能听见母亲责难自己不要挑起争端，他通通无视掉了。

“很好。详细情节告诉我，我们这就开始。”

萨菲罗斯把故事从头到尾一一道来。当他提到扎克斯说自己以前会驱魔时，克劳德欣慰地松了口气。

“幸好你们没有贸然尝试。不知己知彼，更容易捅娄子，”他说，在萨菲罗斯追问他这是什么意思之前又接了下去，“还有呢？”

萨菲罗斯把迄今各种遭遇都说了，克劳德沉吟着从座位上站起来。他走到日历前一边翻页一边点头。

“那好。算上增加的价格一共是500 gil。250现金，另外250 gil完事之后再给。你会看到变化的，到时再付尾款吧。”

萨菲罗斯仔细地瞅了对方一会儿，摸出钱包掏出了250 gil。戴着手套的手指捻着钱币递了过去，克劳德轻轻地接下。他把纸钞叠好塞进柜台后的收款箱。

“那么，接下来该怎么做？”

克劳德来到店前，将门上的挂牌翻至“抱歉，歇业中”，他边忙边讲。

“跟我到里屋来，你先在那儿休息一下，我要找一些道具。恶灵附在你的身上而非你家里，所以我们可以就在这驱逐她，远离令她感到自在和强大的地盘。之后我们再到你家去，我会找出并封闭所有可能被她趁虚而入的漏洞。最后我会净化你家里残余的恶臭，告诉你防止此类事件再次发生的建议，到时你再支付报酬给我。”

“恶臭？这是一个专业术语吗？”

克劳德瞟了他一眼。

“快点。到这来。”

他等待萨菲罗斯站起身，将他带进店后一间地上铺有床垫的房间。不算宽大的床垫上盖着洁白的床单，略显寒酸却很干净，对这位高得离谱的客人来说显得有些短，但这是他仅有的了。

“坐。我马上回来。”

没等萨菲罗斯坐下他就走开了，去另一间里屋搜寻道具。他拿起一捆干艾草、他仅剩的一份海水（得攒钱去海边补充一些了）、一大根黑色蜡烛、一把黑曜石匕首以及自己的神鼓。他小心地捧着物品回房，虔诚地将它们放下，在萨菲罗斯刚要开口时竖起了一根手指。他又回到方才的房间拿起一个铸铁大碗，将燧石、铁粉、焦布条和白蜡木屑倒入其中充当火媒，还加入了几小把杜松树叶。他把满满一盆子带回房间放下，转身又走了。

然后他来到祭坛前，献上自己的贡品。蜂蜜酒祭奥丁，肉桂威士忌祭火神罗吉（Logi），伏特加祭海神埃吉尔（Aegir），杜松熏香祭先祖，牛奶与蜂蜜祭杜松木和艾草之灵，白朗姆酒祭米德加。他无声祷告着，向神灵们问安，他解释了自己准备实施的计划，并向他们请求帮助与引导。等到答复之后，克劳德从腰间的袋子里抽取了一块卢恩符石证实自己的直觉。他收到了除了艾草之灵以外所有性灵的祝福，所以他只好把相应的道具替换成杜松木了。罗吉似乎尤为热情，看来萨菲罗斯和火焰一定有着什么渊源。克劳德依次谢过每位性灵后返回房间。

回去之前他先去拿了一捆干杜松木枝。

“你准备好了吗？”克劳德双膝跪在床垫旁边。

“能告诉我这些都是用来干嘛的吗？”

克劳德抬起头，仔细地端详着他。

“你真的想知道？如果我告诉了你，你却表示嘲讽和质疑，仪式就没有作用了。”

萨菲罗斯抿紧了嘴唇。克劳德也微微皱了皱鼻子。

“我想了解一下。”

克劳德把重心移向脚后跟，双手搭在膝盖上。

“你想要解析。你想找逻辑。抱歉，在这里不是这样的。”

“那是哪样？”

“不如等我完工了再跟你讲如何？如果你想知道，我可以一点点告诉你，但是请让我趁神明的加持还未失效先把事情做完好吗？”

萨菲罗斯张了张嘴还想问什么，最后还是闭上了。他点了点头。

“很好。你躺下去，闭上眼睛，试着放松。”

萨菲罗斯轻轻应了一声，照做了。

克劳德换了个盘腿的姿势坐好，拿起了神鼓。这面鼓上仔细地描画着四大元素，鼓框悬挂着各种小配件：兽骨、铃铛、宝石碎片、兽角和鹿茸片。流苏随着鼓的移动缠在一起，搁置于腿上之后又各自散开。克劳德开始和着自己心跳的频率，用指尖轻轻敲起鼓来。随后他哼唱了起来，逐渐有了旋律。曲子没有歌词，但每个音符都对应一个卢恩符号，这首歌本身就是一种巫术（galdr），一种他母亲教予他的诵唱魔法。他唱出自己所需要的符文：火把（Kenaz），烈焰驱逐恶灵，需求（Nied），坚持更多时间，保护（Algiz），用以防卫，神之口（Ansuz），与神灵的联系，紫杉树（Eiwas），代表守护。不断重复，重复的作用可以将克劳德引导至出神状态。一旦他的意识改变到位，他的母亲便示意他停下，前往下一步，他将神鼓放在一旁继续哼唱。

克劳德小心地拿出碗里的物品，重新以正确的顺序摆设好，然后以一种古老的方式点燃了火焰，这是母亲教给他的方式。他可以使用打火机，在危急的时候他的确用过，但手头上这是份严肃的工作，而且他也有足够的时间完成正确步骤。点火时，他唱起给罗吉的祷文。

“尊敬的罗吉，请您为阴影赐予光明。”

他不断重复着祷文，半是诵唱，半是巫术（galdr）。他的音量逐渐变大，音调也完全转为了巫术（galdr）所要求的样子。他没有预先计划那些发音，不想太刻意，全凭引导就行，他的母亲会在他旁边唱出正确的音调，他跟着哼便是。随着歌曲成型，焦布条也沾上了火星，屋子内的能量逐渐充盈。他向火星与火媒吹了口气，同时也向其中注入自己的生息（ond），也就是他的灵魂能量，他低声向给予人类生息与生命的奥丁祷告。

火舌舔上，火势渐长，克劳德感谢罗吉的馈赠。他将点着的黑色蜡烛置于一旁。每当你生起了火源，务必记得留下备用火种，以防原先的意外扑灭。他抓过一把杜松树叶洒进火中，同时请求杜松木之灵加持他的净化之力。接着他把那捆杜松枝条伸进火中点燃，把火盆放到一旁。克劳德开始为这个房间除祟，挥舞着枝条让烟雾四处弥散。他伏到萨菲罗斯身上，用焚香掩盖对方身上本来的气味。克劳德能看见对方肩上的黑影遇到烟幕开始退缩，这是个好迹象。

他将枝条浸入海水中彻底熄灭火焰。随后用指尖沾水往萨菲罗斯身上弹去，低诵着给埃吉尔的祷文。

“尊敬的埃吉尔，请您让海水淹没伤害这个人的邪祟。”

海水溅到面部时，萨菲罗斯瑟缩了一下，他微微睁开眼睛看向克劳德，但是专注的克劳德并没有注意到对方。他将更多的水弹到萨菲罗斯肩上，正中那个恶灵，后者退避着发出人耳可闻的嘶叫，这让萨菲罗斯愣在了原地。

克劳德将这个程序重复执行了九次：点燃杜松枝条，除祟，浸熄火焰，泼洒海水。整个过程房间里都回荡着克劳德的声音。他的音色甜润而清亮，如果在其他场合下定会令人觉得相当悦耳。然而，此时此刻，那嗓音中灌注了太多力量，以致如同爆裂的火苗一般，扎人又热烈，让萨菲罗斯几次不禁发抖。

每过一轮，那只恶灵就多从萨菲罗斯身上剥离一分，形态也逐渐清晰。第九轮结束时，只见一个银发红眼的女人蹲在萨菲罗斯肩上嘶吼着。她语无伦次地威胁着，吹嘘杰诺瓦的强大力量、不可能被区区人类打败之类的，负隅顽抗。萨菲罗斯已经料到了会有诡异的声音出现，他没有抬眼。

克劳德执起黑曜石匕首，反复诵唱道，“我以您之名，奥丁，绞架之神。”他复述了九遍，随后将匕首架在萨菲罗斯肩膀上。睁眼，被视线中奇怪的女人吓到的萨菲罗斯下意识地躲避，但是克劳德的手早已按在他肩膀上压住了他。这是克劳德的母亲在萨菲罗斯睁眼之前就用手指引他做的防范。

“尊敬的奥丁，绞架之神。您被倒吊在树上而死。您将死亡带在身边。请将这名死者，杰诺瓦，也带走吧。请您解救生者，他们不能如此与死物纠缠。”

克劳德沿着恶灵与萨菲罗斯相连的位置向外划出锐利的一刀，同时更用力地按住男人的肩膀，后者恍若大吃一惊一般倒抽一口气，弓起了身子。待萨菲罗斯安定地躺回床上时，已是面色苍白，汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。

克劳德放下匕首换回鼓，完美衔接上先前的韵律，他把神鼓放平，他的母亲再次引导着他的手。克劳德以歌声唱出对神灵的感谢，鼓点渐缓，最终停息。他睁开眼睛从出神状态回归，他并不清楚自己是什么时候闭上双眼的，但他现在可以看见萨菲罗斯正一脸不可思议地盯着他。克劳德耸了耸肩。

他颤颤巍巍地站起身，不得不攀住床边的桌缘才能站稳，他晃了晃脑袋。高难度的疗愈仪式总会让他元气大伤。克劳德走进后面一间房接了一碗水，把还燃着的火焰扑灭，吹熄蜡烛。

“等你休息好了就出来吧。”他说，却没能掩饰住脚下蹒跚。

克劳德从柜台下的小冰箱里拿出了水和一个苹果，用来补充精力、恢复意识状态。然后他来到他们之前坐的休息区，得救似的倒在了椅子上。

他不知道萨菲罗斯是什么时候从房间里出来的，等他的头终于不晕了，抬首只见对方正站在柜台前仔细地打量着他。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。是真的好多了。”

“很好。那帮我做件事。柜台下面有个盒子，装了杜松熏香和打火机。拿给我。”

“为什么是杜松木？”萨菲罗斯问。他并不知道疗愈仪式中用的全都是杜松木，但是现在他逐渐发觉一切道具的选择都是有原因的。

“他喜欢你啊。与你的斗争精神有关。找到了吗？”

“找到了。”萨菲罗斯说着站到了克劳德身边，后者呻吟了一声，从椅子上支起身。

“那好，现在你要做的事情是，为我刚才召唤的性灵每人点一支香，感谢他们帮忙。”

“有多少个？”

“奥丁，罗吉，埃吉尔，我的先祖，杜松木，还有米德加——不记得多少了，没力气数。”

“那不就得点很多支？”

“我曾经试过一次点更多呢，所以现在这家铺子的熏香味才散也散不掉啊。”

萨菲罗斯抿着唇忍着没抱怨。这一点，克劳德很理解。

他领着萨菲罗斯来到一个又一个祭坛跟前，告诉他每个祭坛属于哪一个性灵，每个性灵又各自司掌什么方面，该如何去答谢等等。不过祷告词都是差不多的。

“尊敬的（某位性灵）。感谢您助我净化邪祟。”

大道至简，这是克劳德的经验。

萨菲罗斯逐一完成祷告后，克劳德也消灭了手上的水和苹果，终于找回了点力气。这一边，萨菲罗斯对整场经历都深感奇妙，特别是自己正在做的祷告。他这辈子从来没有祷告过。也不知道自己是否够诚心，但他已经尽可能地表现出诚意了，毕竟他前不久还不相信什么神神鬼鬼的。

祷告结束后，萨菲罗斯转身对克劳德拿出了钱包。

“噢，暂时先不用。我们还没到你家善后，工作还没收尾呢。”

“我猜你让顾客最后才付款，是为了让他们相信你没在装神弄鬼？”

“……对。”

“那我已经相信了。”

克劳德难以置信地望着对方，收下了递过来的gil。这沓钞票比想象中更厚，他点了点，分成两半，将半叠钞票又递回给萨菲罗斯。

“你不记得自己已经付过250 gil了吗？事前一半，事成一半。”

萨菲罗斯将对方的手按回去，说，“当做是小费吧。”

克劳德惊讶得快昏厥了。什么样的人会把250 gil当作 **小费** 啊？

但是克劳德还有房租要付，所以他没再推辞。

他回头把钱款塞进自己的收款箱。

“等我一下，去拿东西，马上回来。”

克劳德回到后屋拿上他虽然破旧但还完整的旧背包，然后把杜松枝条、一瓶海水以及一个瓷杯收进了包里。

“好了，走吧。”

“去我公寓？”

“去你公寓，”克劳德确认道，努力不让自己的耳朵因为其中某种隐喻而发红。他老妈在背景里的偷笑声可真是推波助澜。“得到那儿实施净化和预后，好防止杰诺瓦卷土重来。”

“杰诺瓦？这是她的名字？”

“没错。”

萨菲罗斯嗯了一声，主动走到门边为克劳德拉开了门。克劳德跟着对方，但在门槛前停下了脚步。

他用萨菲罗斯几乎听不到的音量低声念叨，“罗吉，请不要让熏香走火。请不要在我离开时把房子烧了。”

萨菲罗斯心想，等待薰香烧完再出发或许比较好。但是克劳德貌似对自己的祷告很有信心，萨菲罗斯学会了不要过问太多问题。

“你之前让我向米德加祷告。”两人沿着通往克劳德店铺的摇摇欲坠的楼梯迂回向下，萨菲罗斯说。

“是的。他对你似乎有所偏爱。”

“米德加也有性灵。”

他的声音里充满不可置信。

“万物有灵。”克劳德理所当然地说。

“万物有灵。”萨菲罗斯低声复述。

两人继续下行，短暂地沉默了下来。

“米德加喜欢我？”萨菲罗斯又拾起这个话题。

“非常喜欢。如果不是某人与土地灵有联系因此他们愿意帮忙的情况，我一般不会在仪式中召唤土地灵。假如我们到你家，我就会请求你家的性灵来帮忙，不过米德加自愿协助。你对他而言一定很重要。”

萨菲罗斯在心中沉吟。

他不知道自己乐不乐意听到这个消息。

但不知怎的，他总觉得米德加之灵并不介意他的感受。

光是想到克劳德对性灵的了解如此深入，他就已经感到无所适从了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1.杜松：西方传说里面经常会出现焚烧杜松和艾草的驱魔方式，古人常常倾向于认为芳香植物具有净化灵魂与能量、祛除邪祟的作用，加上本身这类植物就含有可杀菌的化学物质，因此传染病流行时期古人会焚烧杜松木来杀菌，也有驱魔师用杜松枝条做成火把来举行辟邪仪式。
> 
> 2.各种神灵：罗吉（Logi）是北欧神话里的巨人族，火焰的化身，因为读音相似所以经常和恶作剧之神洛基（Loki）混淆，实际上两个神是不同个体，还同台出场过，且洛基并没有在神话故事中展现过火焰能力，具体发生混淆的源头不可考。老萨的名字Sephiroth来自于圣经卡巴拉生命之树的十个原质，据说，生命之树会在大火之后获得新生，开创新的世界，所以本文中火神罗吉会喜欢萨菲罗斯。埃吉尔（Aegir）是北欧神话中的深海之神，也叫阿戈尔，名字的本意是水，和罗吉是兄弟。


	4. Chapter 4

萨菲罗斯带他前往圆盘上方时，克劳德本不该感到那么惊讶的。他惊讶 **是因为** 对方执意为他支付车票（“就当做是小费的一部分吧。”），他还发觉萨菲罗斯似乎和他所想的有些不同。

自从多年前初次来到米德加以后，克劳德就没有再去过圆盘上方。他毫不掩饰自己的兴奋之情——他已经好几年没见过太阳了，他想念苏娜（Sunna），平时多少祈祷只为了和她感觉近一点。但是上行的旅程却破坏了这种期待。列车上所有人都在盯着他俩看，搞得克劳德都不自在地害羞了起来。他几次紧张地扯直了身上的二手衣物（萨菲罗斯看到了，但是什么都没说，尽管这个举动很可爱——但他才不会承认自己觉得对方可爱），深刻地意识到自己这一身与萨菲罗斯那件风格古怪的皮衣比起来显得多么廉价。

他歪过身子悄声问道，“为什么大家都在往这边看？你是什么名人之类的吗？”

萨菲罗斯不禁露出了玩味的表情，“可以这么说。”

克劳德战术后仰，惊诧地望着他，而萨菲罗斯只是继续目视前方，不与他做眼神交流。

克劳德衷心希望对方只是在糊弄自己而已。

他不可能 **真的** 是名人，对吧？

剩下的旅程克劳德都在自我安慰。

那些视线在地面上仍然没有减少，但是他不再那么注意了。他们下车后，克劳德原地闭上了眼睛，深吸了一口气，随后却被萨菲罗斯一把拉开说他挡着其他乘客下车了。克劳德继续吸完他那口气，享受这份甘甜和（更）洁净的空气，他仰起头，温和的笑容令他容光焕发。

**尊敬的苏娜，希望在见不到您的日子里我也有一路光明。**

最后，他看向萨菲罗斯，后者挑起一边眉毛。克劳德耸了耸肩，脸颊却开始热了起来。

“我已经很久没来过圆盘上面了。”

“很久有多久？”

“好几年了。我都不记得了。”

萨菲罗斯径自走了起来，指望克劳德跟上他的脚步。虽然不欣赏这种自大，但克劳德还是跟了上去。

“你以前住在圆盘上面？”

“不，上次在圆盘之上是我刚来到米德加的时候。”

“看来，你不是本地人。”

“对，我来自西大陆一座叫尼布尔海姆的小山村。”

“我知道那个村子，去过几次。你就是在那地方学会……”萨菲罗斯含糊地摆了摆手，“那些的？”

克劳德哼了一声。

“呵，反正不是在这里学的。”

“那边有这种普遍习俗吗？我去的时候可不记得有见过你店里那样的神龛。”

“正常，因为我的家族是那里唯一的萨满传人。”

“萨满？”

克劳德耸耸肩，说，“我们就这么称呼自己。”

萨菲罗斯沉吟片刻。

“既然你来了这儿，村里不就没有萨满了，还是说你有亲戚在那边？”

“不，并没有，现在没人再教授村民这项传统技艺了，除了性灵们，但我不觉得他们会帮忙。”

“这样是好是坏？如果人们需要你怎么办？”

“那就是他们的问题了。他们不让我待在村子里，于是我走了。他们自负后果。”

这和现实有些许出入，因为事情源于性灵的因果报应，他们夺走了他的一切，以强迫他回到正轨。不过，把他赶走的确是村民所为，他们自食其果克劳德也不觉得内疚。

“残酷，但是公平。”

“说实话，这句话可以作为尼布尔海姆的铭言了。”

萨菲罗斯轻笑了一声，随后不再说话。克劳德感激对方的决定，这让他有机会在路上好好欣赏阳光、天空以及不再污浊的空气。

最终，两人向一栋巍峨高大的建筑走去。

“我都不记得这栋楼有这么大了。”他们逐渐接近大楼，克劳德喃喃道。没有注意到萨菲罗斯微微上扬的唇角。

“你上过这么高的楼吗？“

“从来没有。”

“那么待会你一定会觉得很有趣。”

克劳德进入楼内，只见大大的神罗标志就印在墙上。他脚步一顿，惊讶地原地愣了半秒，快速地在标志和萨菲罗斯之间来回张望，后者似乎并没有注意到他错愕的瞬间。

克劳德不知道萨菲罗斯是为 **神罗** 工作的。更不知道他还住在这里！

两人经过前台时，助理毕恭毕敬地喊了句，“萨菲罗斯。”

萨菲罗斯回了句，“琳达。”但并没有看向对方，克劳德觉得这很没礼貌，不过没有指出来。

克劳德紧紧地跟在萨菲罗斯身后，一条条迷宫似的走廊很快把他绕晕了，最后二人来到一架电梯前。克劳德坐电梯的次数屈指可数，不禁猜想了一下，这么高的一栋楼，到达他们的目的地要花多久。

上了电梯，里面幸好是空的。很好，因为这代表只有萨菲罗斯看到克劳德因为电梯惊人的启动速度而差点摔倒的模样，萨菲罗斯按的是 **70** 楼。

他 **究竟是** 什么人？

萨菲罗斯带着他来到走廊深处的一扇门前，将一张塑料卡贴在一个金属盒子上开启房门，克劳德深觉自己格格不入。他甚至不知道那是一个 **门锁** 。

萨菲罗斯的公寓看上去很整齐，但是克劳德已经快要被其间的能量给淹没了。但他也几乎松了一口气——这个，他起码熟悉。这个，他是知道的。虽然环境如此陌生，但工作还是熟悉的工作。

进门时克劳德忍不住皱起了鼻子，“好，看上去我的活儿并不轻松。”

征得萨菲罗斯微微点头同意之后，克劳德脱下肩上的背包放在一个柜子上，拿出道具。如今他突然希望当初自己没有害怕麻烦，把神鼓一起带来——这样他就能轻松一些了。然而当下他只能走进公寓里边先开始吟唱。他引导着双手掠过家具上方，感受杰诺瓦留下的污迹，听辨哪些角度传回的回音比较不对劲。他在脑海中记下了这几个地方（床、烤箱、前门、所有镜子、单框画），而后回到柜子处拿起自己的道具。

他拿出一盒火柴，快速点燃了杜松木枝。他低声向可能愿意帮忙的埃吉尔、杜松木之灵和米德加祷告，间歇还向枝条吹了几口气助燃。他开始在公寓内绕着圈为这块空间除祟，一路吟唱着巫术（galdr）。他谨慎地挑选着卢恩符文。紫杉树（Eiwas）用以守护，保护（Algiz）用于防卫，太阳（Sowilo）代表照进黑暗的阳光，火把（Kenaz）代表净化之火，神之口（Ansuz）代表神灵的援助，黎明（Dagaz）代表破除黑夜。克劳德边走边唱，让魔力在自己身边聚集，也不管声音会否被萨菲罗斯的邻居听到。他停下来喘息时，又往杜松木上呼了口气，既是让余烬复燃，也向其中注入了自己的生息。他接连进入每个房间，沿着每间房的布局走了一圈，以确保自己照顾到了每一个角落，甚至包括户主的衣柜，直到他对净化效果感到满意为止。此时他已全然忘记了萨菲罗斯的存在，不知道某个男人全程都注视着他。

克劳德回到背包处，把最后一份海水倒进他专门为上门服务准备的瓷杯里。他把杜松枝条浸熄，小声地对它的性灵道谢之后，将树枝收回了包里。随后，他再前往之前觉得不对劲的几个地点，把手指浸入杯中。他沾着海水在每个地点画上组合符文，并注入自己的生息为其充能。除此之外，克劳德还把窗户和各个出口也做上了标记。以这种方式发动巫术（galdr）要容易得多，他不必每隔一会儿就停下来朝杜松木枝上吹气了，他一路走着，唱歌的声音逐渐响亮。杯子里只剩下几滴海水了，他愉快地在前门结束了工作，向自己唤来的每个神灵道了谢，然后放下了杯子。

“虽然没带熏香过来，但你也得大声向性灵们道谢。”

“我已经谢过他们了。”

“你之前谢过一次。但这是另一场仪式。”

萨菲罗斯不再争辩，克劳德领着他说完了对每位性灵的祷文。

工作完成，克劳德收拾起了自己的物品。

“现在你应该没事了，”他一边收拾一边说。“我已经净化了此处并封闭了灵体的入口。但是，万一她卷土重来，那时的她必定是很生气的。所以一旦出现任何活动迹象，你就过来找我，务必尽快。到了那个地步的话，事情会恶化得很迅速。”

“你觉得复发的可能性有多大？”

“说实话吗？不太大，但她很顽固。我不确定她舍得放弃。你的公寓已经被封锁起来了，就算她使出浑身解数也得好一阵子才能攻破。走一步看一步吧。”

“希望她放弃了。”

“希望吧。但是她如果死缠烂打，终究会强行侵入的。你要多留个心眼。不过就算进来了也不是没有办法治她。”

“你很有信心啊。”

克劳德耸耸肩，说道，“与我共事的性灵们比她更强大，他们才是出力的一方。我只是连接他们的通道而已。”

“我以为你才是完成这份工作的人。”

“是我没错，但那些力量不属于我。我只是偶尔借来用用罢了。”

“不管怎么样，我都很感激你。能睡一场不被打搅的觉真好。”

“那是一定的，”克劳德背上了自己的背包。“如果要找我，你有我电话吧？”

“我有你的名片，这是你的电话？”

“对的。”

“你将私人号码透露给客户？不太好吧？”

克劳德又耸了耸肩。

“又买不起第二台PHS，只能勉强维持生活这样子。目前来看还没出什么问题。”

萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉，但也没有再干涉了。

“那么，我送你下去吧。”

“谢谢。”

当他俩往外走时，他们看到走廊稍远处站着一个黑发男子，正靠着自家门口。萨菲罗斯对他点了点头，对方同样颔首示意。克劳德被领着朝电梯走去，他不禁感到有些好笑，萨菲罗斯不得不跟别人解释为什么会有个陌生人在自己的公寓里大声唱歌。

不过，他也庆幸那个男人听到了他的动静，而非单单见他从萨菲罗斯的公寓里出来。他可不想有什么人误认为他是萨菲罗斯的情人。

然后他才后知后觉，整栋楼的人大概都已经这么想了。

他的脸马上变红了，而萨菲罗斯很礼貌地没有点破。

下行的电梯和上来时一样快，只不过这一次克劳德没有再站不稳了。这回经过前台时，琳达没有再说话，出了门后，克劳德停了下来。

“我知道怎么走了。我想在回去的路上再享受一会儿阳光和空气。”

“你确定吗？”

“是的。有需要再联系我，当然我希望是没有的。如果你还是觉得自己身心不平衡，也可以打给我。”

“那你也能治好？”

“需要合作。比如说我会在你行走的时候给予引导之类的。对的，我会治。”

“我以为你只负责驱魔。”

“我能做很多事。只要和性灵有关，多少我都能摸到门路。”

“我会记着的。”

“很棒。那么我走啦。记得存好我的号码，别把名片弄丢了。”

“没问题。”

克劳德随意地挥了挥手，走远了。

萨菲罗斯一直看着他离开的身影。

\---------

“所以，那是谁？”扎克斯问，不请自来地跟着萨菲罗斯进了公寓。

“一个萨满。”

“ **萨满** ？”

“他还自称灵媒，如果有助于你理解的话。这是从你告诉我的店里推荐来处理我家灵异事件的。”

“那么他处理好了？我待在这儿再也不用提心吊胆了？”

“是的。”

“谢天谢地。”扎克斯说，他漫步走进室内，倚在了沙发靠背上。两手交叠在胸前，他盯着萨菲罗斯，后者也盯着他。

久久一段对视之后，萨菲罗斯问，“干嘛？”

“他很可爱。”

萨菲罗斯眨了眨眼。

“你喜欢？我把他的号码给你。”

“别，老兄，他不是我的菜。但是， **他是** 你的菜。”

萨菲罗斯眯起眼眸。

“你在暗示些什么？”

“我说他很可爱，你肯定注意到了，别想骗过我。”

“这很不敬业，扎克里。”

“他是你请的 **萨满** ，又不是你的 **老板** ，哪来的条条框框。”

“但他仍然是我雇佣的人。深入交往不太合适。”

“不如让他来决定如何？如果你尝试之后被拒绝，那么，呃，起码有明确答复了。”

“绝对不行。”

“那我替你问问？”

“扎克斯，我不是因为缺乏勇气才拒绝的，是出于商业道德。”

“拜托，你还记得你上次约会是什么时候吗？”

见萨菲罗斯沉默不语，扎克斯继续讲道，“听着，发短信给他，作为答谢，问他愿不愿意出来喝杯咖啡之类的。看看你俩在不是买卖双方的情况下相处得怎样。”

萨菲罗斯依然沉默。但他希望自己看上去像是迫于无奈，而不是真的在认真考虑，虽然实际上确实是后者。

不巧的是，扎克斯比他自己更了解他。

他灿烂地笑着拍了拍萨菲罗斯的肩膀，说，“加油。”

To：克劳德·斯特莱夫：我觉得我还欠你一次道谢。想出来喝杯咖啡吗？

From：克劳德·斯特莱夫：听上去不错。时间地点？


	5. Chapter 5

对于萨菲罗斯的邀约，克劳德其实心中是有所保留的。第一点不确定的就是背后的意图。他的顾客说这是一次答谢，也许是，也有可能不是，这算不算违背职业道德？以防这 **真是** 一次约会，他做了好几次占卜寻求性灵们的建议，但都获得了一致的表态，“你总爱杞人忧天，什么时候能改改？”母亲尤其对他收到的这条短信感到开心，所以他觉得自己至少能得到她的祝福。

道德问题是他首要担心的，解决这一点之后，仍然有一些现实的问题。很不幸，烦恼的核心是他自己太穷困潦倒了。上咖啡馆并非他的常规爱好。每天早上他都会喝上一杯因为抠着省着咖啡粉而显得无比寡淡的咖啡，他会把一个老旧的塑料手冲滤杯搁在马克杯上，小心地倒入热水烹煮咖啡。因为他一直不够钱买咖啡壶，只有某次清仓大甩卖中看中的一个滤杯。上一次拿到丰厚的小费时，他去过这一区唯一的那家咖啡馆，然而他连菜单上的大部分名称都看不懂。

所以他这是答应了一场负担不起的邀约。圆盘之下的咖啡馆他只知道那一家，但是自从见识过萨菲罗斯的公寓和生活条件之后，他又羞于启齿邀请对方到下面来。可是，他同样知道自己负担不起到圆盘上面的车票，自尊心不允许他请求萨菲罗斯替他付款。真是两头为难。

然而当体贴且善解人意的萨菲罗斯提议去圆盘下面的咖啡馆时，这个难题迎刃而解。对方一定做了很多功课，然后挑了一个克劳德负担得起的方案。虽然这本身就够让人难为情的了，不过至少他不需要真的丢下自尊，开口表明自己的困难。

道德和现实问题都解决了，他可以不用再担心了。但是还剩下一个巨大的、不断逼近的、他一直想回避的难题。

和以往一样，克劳德会在仪式完成几天后做一次跟进占卜。这是他工作的标准流程，检查顾客的安全情况是否持久。因为侵袭过某地的邪祟常常有反复的可能，所以克劳德想要提前预知自己是否要做第二场法事。然而当他抽取卢恩符石放置在那张破旧的红丝绒绣布上时，所见之景并不乐观。

荆棘（Thurisaz）逆位：危险，毫无防备，邪恶，恶意。

冰雹（Hagalaz）：危机，测试，审判。

冰（Isa）：挑战，停滞，阻塞，强化其他符文。

克劳德久久地凝视着那几块石头，而后由衷地吐出一个单字，“操。”

他的母亲坐在他肩上看着结果，说，“文明用语，克劳德。但你是对的。操。”

杰诺瓦会回来，她会复仇。而萨菲罗斯又会把这当作个人试炼一样独自承担下来，不马上向外求助。不行，克劳德得要介入。但是难点并不在于他是否要打电话给萨菲罗斯，而是通知的时机。如果他在杰诺瓦出现之前告知对方，萨菲罗斯心里就会产生预期，这可能更有利于敌人入侵。可是万一拖得太久，呃，萨菲罗斯又会死脑筋地独自面对一片混乱。

克劳德把卢恩符石收进袋子里，放回后屋收纳占卜道具的小盒子。他拿出自己的小型石英摆，顺路捎上墙上的日历，出来坐在地上的红布跟前。他把日历置于绒布上，翻开当前的月份，一月。他把手悬在日历上方，摇晃的摆锤从指间挂下来。他用另一只手握住链子末端的悬重，稳定之后才放开。

“告诉我杰诺瓦什么时候回归。”克劳德低声对着摆锤说道，然后拎着它在日历上缓缓移动。

第一周，现在这周，稳定且平静。第二周仍然很平静。实际上，整一个月都很平静。克劳德皱起眉头。他重新将摆锤移回日历开头。

“告诉我邪恶的灵体什么时候到来。”

第一周很稳定。第二周也很平静。到了第三周，摆锤开始慢悠悠地划起圈来。克劳德暗骂了一声。他清楚自己已经仔细地净化过那块地方，他走后应该没有留下任何恶灵能趁虚而入的漏洞才对。杰诺瓦能找到方法回去，是因为她曾在那儿待过。可是对一个新的灵体而言，应该要花更长时间才能破坏那间公寓的灵力。这说不通啊。克劳德抿紧嘴唇接着探测下去，从那周的第一天开始。一路看下来，摆锤划圈的速度在周四达到巅峰，也就是17号。为了确认，克劳德又把摆锤移向周五和周六，只见他一移开周四，旋转的速度就慢了下来。

克劳德捡起日历，利索地叠好红布。他把日历挂回墙上，绒布和摆锤放回盒子里，心里始终念着那个困境。那只恶灵究竟是怎么侵入的？

他从柜子上拿了一支笔回到日历前。把17号下一周的周四圈了起来，在里面写上“打电话给萨菲罗斯”。一周的时间应该足够那个灵体对外宣告自身的存在，但是又不至于让萨菲罗斯受苦太久。他并不想灵体一出现就打电话告知萨菲罗斯，以防那物没现身时对方不相信他。他有种感觉，如果自己现在马上打给萨菲罗斯，告诉他家里有恶灵，对方会相信的，可是克劳德不敢冒险。过去有太多顾客对他的提前警告不以为意了，吃一堑长一智。

于是现在他除了等待几周后的大事发生也无事可做。现下他无力左右局势，就连围绕那场咖啡聚会（约会？）的几个小问题也再想不出什么新花样了。他没有找到什么值得深思或者推敲的话题，除了自己的下一位客人上哪儿招揽之外。然而随着与萨菲罗斯相见的日子一天天接近，这件事的吸引力也逐渐式微了。

约定之日到来，克劳德醒了个大早。他的说法是想预着些时间洗漱和吃早餐，免得手忙脚乱，然而他深知自己冲凉只需要五分钟，解决早餐也只用十到十五分钟而已。不，实际上余下的那一个小时都花在试穿和排选衣服上了。

每年这个时节圆盘之下都很寒冷。虽然没有钻入墙缝的刺骨寒风，但是和所有地下室一样，地面以下的空间总是偏冷的。他每年这段时期都和寒冬与狩猎女神斯卡蒂（Skadi）合作较多，据她所言，圆盘之上有大量降雪。如果地面上都冷到下雪了，那么地下可不只是凉爽那么简单。但是依据贫民窟的特性，大多数地方都没有中央供暖。所以克劳德只能缩在自己那个偶尔会发出不详咔咔声的小型暖气机旁瑟瑟发抖。或者是像今天一样，尽可能快地更换衣服来保持温度，虽然刚换上的衣服仍然是冰冷的。很快，床上便堆起了小山一样高的衣物，他时不时钻进去翻出某件先前放弃现在又打算重新考虑的衣服。

最后，他穿得相当朴素，如他一贯的风格。黑色紧身牛仔裤（可以秀出他的翘臀，但显然今天这不重要），柔软的麻灰色T恤外搭一件海军蓝开襟毛衣。他把自己难以驯服的头发塞进黑色无檐帽下，穿上那对厚重但是幸好很保暖的靴子。他还戴上了自己外出必备的项链，上头吊着石英石块和狼纹徽章。深思熟虑了一番，他又走进冷清的厨房里，来到自己种植的那片小小的药圃之前，药圃上挂着他好不容易从路边抢救回来修好的紫外线灯。他摘下两片罗勒叶，谢过植物之灵的帮助后，脱下鞋在每只脚下各垫了一片。他告诉自己这是为了祈求好运，刻意无视了自己为啥需要好运以及罗勒的次要功能是保佑爱情这个事实。

裹在大衣里，双手深深地插进口袋，克劳德准备前往这一区的咖啡馆了。此时他庆幸来自尼布尔海姆的自己比其他人更抗寒。也就是说，连他都裹成这样时，天气可想而知有多冷。他通常是那个在大家都穿外套时还穿着短袖，被人当作怪物的人。

尽管天寒地冻，他还是到达了那家店，虽然先前花了那么长时间收拾，现在却仍然比预定时间早了二十分钟。他在店外用目光扫视了一圈寻找萨菲罗斯，进门之后又重复了一遍这个过程，另一人还没有来。

店内环境是圆盘之下少有的舒适。装潢喷涂成暖色调，布局主要由木制家具组成，虽然上面也有不少划痕和缺口了。一面面庞大的窗户悬挂着窗帘，整家店里竟神奇地没有一盏霓虹灯。这让克劳德感到如家一般温馨。如果不是窗外景色不同的话，他还以为这是尼布尔海姆的小店呢。

克劳德上前台点了一杯黑咖啡，万般抗拒地支付了一小笔gil。不过，冰凉的手指捧着温热的小纸杯，他还是心怀感激的。

谢过对他回以礼貌笑容的咖啡师，克劳德转身面对他的第二大难题。坐哪儿呢。先到的人该决定他们坐哪里，而且这有可能关系到整场聚会的基调。凉亭有点儿太暧昧了，桌子要好一点。克劳德杵在原地纠结，直到下一位顾客不小心撞到他才回神。呃，“不小心”。他连忙道了歉，挑了一张窗边的双人小桌。这是凉亭和那张宽大而缺乏情调的桌子之间的折衷方案。然而他的母亲不停地怂恿他去凉亭，可这是一次答谢，又不是约会。他坚定地如此对自己说，并尽量不要紧张到乱摆弄项链——这是他的一个坏习惯。

随着时间一分一秒流逝，他感觉越来越焦躁。性灵的安慰也不能让他镇定下来。二人约定的时间来了又过了。克劳德反复查看自己的PHS，然而并没有收到任何新消息。他们约定时间点后的半个小时也匆匆过去了，最终克劳德心灰意冷地准备离开。他决定再给对方十五分钟，过时不候。

下定决心之后过了大约五分钟，商店门砰地打开了，把大多数顾客吓了一跳。克劳德和身边的人一样错愕地抬起头，却在看到萨菲罗斯紧绷着肩膀焦急地四下环顾时，柔和了表情。最终，萨菲罗斯的目光落在了他身上，克劳德微微勾起唇，举起手慵懒地挥了挥。萨菲罗斯看到他似乎也放松了下来，难以察觉地松掉了那口一直提着的气。他快步走了过来。

“我真的非常抱歉，克劳德，”随着店内恢复了正常的低声交谈氛围，萨菲罗斯开口说，“昨晚我被派去出任务了，刚刚才回来。在回程的飞机上我的PHS就没电了。”

克劳德唇边的微笑渐渐扩大。他把手肘支在桌面上，手掌撑着下巴。

“你昨晚休息了吗？”

“……大概眯了一会儿。”

“其实，你可以取消的。我能够理解。”

“我不想取消。重新约的话我也不确定你什么时候再有空。”

克劳德清朗地笑了，歪了歪头——他不会承认，自己的欢喜都写在脸上了。

“我几乎时时有空，萨菲罗斯。哪有那么兴旺的生意啊。”

萨菲罗斯的嘴唇微不可见地撇了一下，一秒的时间都不到。

“我还是不明白为什么。”

“顺其自然啦。你不去点杯咖啡吗？天气那么冷，你的外套 **甚至** 不扣上，真是够任性的。”

“我不怎么怕冷。你点了什么？”萨菲罗斯朝着他已经空下来的杯子点了点头。“我再请你一杯。作为迟到的道歉。”

克劳德有点怀疑，是否不管有没有迟到萨菲罗斯都要请他一杯。他在怀疑对方的动机是否出于施舍。如果真的如此，那么克劳德不会接受他的怜悯。但是这算是一份道歉，萨菲罗斯 **的确** 迟到了很久。

“黑咖啡。”

“就这样？不需要加些什么？”

“不用了。反正菜单上的名称我一半都看不懂。”

克劳德顿了一下，不明白为什么自己连这一点也要和盘托出。

他的母亲轻轻地笑了。

“如果你想，我可以为你推荐。”

克劳德迟疑了片刻，随即耸了耸肩。

“好呀。但是不要太甜，”

对方也朝他耸了耸肩，慢悠悠地说，“尊听悉便。”

克劳德不禁猜想，这位坏心眼的神罗要员先生会不会喜爱甜食呢。

萨菲罗斯离座去买饮料了，对方不在时，克劳德注意到了周围人的视线，他们一与他产生眼神交汇便马上移开目光，一等他回头又看了过来。这让克劳德想起了萨菲罗斯在列车上意味深长的那句话，他好像很出名。克劳德长出一口气，手臂搭在桌子上，一边等待一边用双手旋转着空咖啡杯。

四周开始响起闲言碎语，让他感觉不舒服了起来。萨菲罗斯 **究竟是** 什么人？

但是烦恼并没有持续多久，因为一个咖啡杯出现在了他眼前。克劳德眨了眨眼，伸手接了过来，目光顺着萨菲罗斯修长的手臂曲线望了上去。递出手上的杯子后，对方回到座位上。

“你帮我点了什么？”克劳德轻嗅着杯子问道。抬头，只见萨菲罗斯望着他的眼神中似乎透着一种温柔。

“卡布奇诺。应该不算太甜。”

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

“不用谢。还得感谢你对我的拖延抱有的耐心。”

天啊，这也太一本正经了。但是真特么可爱。

克劳德马上把这个念头掐掉。

“那么，你被派去的是什么‘任务’？”

“不好意思，细节保密。但是可以概括为极其无聊的常规任务。”

克劳德嗯了一声，抿了一口咖啡。他自己没察觉，但是萨菲罗斯注意到克劳德忽然眼神一亮。

“真的很好喝。再次感谢你。”

“这是我的荣幸，克劳德。”

克劳德非常刻意地努力不让自己过度解读。

“话说，既然要出 **任务** ，那么你是在什么部门工作的呢？”

沉默的时间有点长，克劳德知道自己一定说错话了，他慢慢地抬起头。出乎意料的是，萨菲罗斯正惊讶地看着他。

“你真的 **不知道** 我是谁，是吗？”

克劳德忍不住红了脸，羞愧于自己的疏忽，这一幕似乎取悦了萨菲罗斯。

“我知道你的名字，以及你住在神罗大楼的一间豪华大公寓里，只有这些。”

“我猜，你并不怎么了解神罗。”

“不想了解。什么‘一家公司统治世界’的事情令人反感。而且使用魔晄也有问题。”

“使用魔晄有什么问题？”

“那是这颗星球的生命力呀，萨菲罗斯。我们会把她消耗枯竭的。”

“我不知道你竟是极端环保主义者。”

“‘极端’，哇，真过分。”

“抱歉，公司通常都这样称呼有这种想法的人。”

克劳德耸耸肩，又嘬了一口咖啡，沉吟道。

“倒也不奇怪。但是我终日与性灵们打交道，他们之中有很多都来自自然界。如果不是乔德（Jord）和我聊过，我都不会知道魔晄是什么东西。感觉这是……在职业上和神罗的意见分歧吧。”

萨菲罗斯饶有兴趣地嗯了一声。这方面的抱怨没完没了，他已经听过够多了，但是从未见过有人像克劳德那样冷静地表达自己的观点，不带有憎恶情绪。

“乔德是谁？”

“抱歉，她是这颗星球的女神。”

“她是 **什么** ？”

“要记住，萨菲罗斯。万物皆有性灵，重要的事物还会诞生出神灵。星球可是非常重要的。”

“我……觉得我能理解，只是有点吃惊。你竟能和星球对话。”

克劳德放声笑了出来，那笑容中的温情让萨菲罗斯放了心，自己一时说错话并没有搞砸一切。

“我能和大多人类不通晓的事物对话。”

“他们还会回应你。”

“大多数时间吧。有时候他们也很忙的。”克劳德又喝了一口咖啡，当他看见萨菲罗斯的表情之后，反问道，“怎么了？性灵们也有自己的生活呀。”

萨菲罗斯有些不耐烦地将脸旁的头发拨到脑后去。

“确实。”

“不要尝试转移话题，”克劳德在桌子下轻轻地踢了萨菲罗斯一下。“你究竟打不打算告诉我你是做什么的？”

萨菲罗斯脸上爬上的笑容竟带有一丝狡黠。克劳德差点儿忘了呼吸。

“也许我该让你猜猜看。”

谢天谢地，克劳德很快恢复正常了。

“那我就越猜越离谱，逼你告诉我。”

“说说你想到的前三个，如果都不对，我就告诉你。”

“好吧。园丁。”

克劳德的嘴角上挑了一下。

“不对。”

“看门的。”

“也不对。”

“流水线厨师。”

“什么？不。你根本没认真猜。”

“当然有啊。我很认真地搞笑了。现在，说到要做到，揭秘吧。”

萨菲罗斯叹了口气，环顾周遭。从一望过去就躲闪的眼神来看，这里的人大多应该已经知道他是谁了。

“我负责特种兵项目。”

“……那些超级强化的超级人类？”

“对。”

克劳德吃惊地眨了眨眼。

“ **你** 被强化过了？”

“没有错。”

“哇喔。好吧。和我想象的不一样。”

“你想象中 **是** 怎么样的？”

“不知道，高薪的文职人员？”

“克劳德，我 **看上去** 像是做文书工作的吗？”

克劳德上下打量着对方，努力使自己的目光保持纯洁（但是失败了）。萨菲罗斯无疑注意到了他失败的尝试。

“不，不，你不像。”

“你也不全错，我的确偶尔有很多文书工作要做，但那些不是我的全部工作。”

“等一下，我还以为负责特种兵项目的人有个奇怪的名字呢？我还以为是R开头的？”

“是S开头的。因为是萨菲罗斯。虽然我很感激你没觉得我的名字很奇怪。”

“是，呃，我的名字是克劳德·斯特莱夫（云·纷争），我难道五十步笑百步吗？”

萨菲罗斯低声笑了起来，克劳德忍不住去想，他愿意为了再听到这个声音做很多事。

“很有道理。”

“所以你 **是** 真的很有名啊。”

“可惜——”他的PHS响了起来，“可惜我忙得很。等我一会儿，不好意思。”

“不用急。”

克劳德漫不经心地饮着咖啡，看萨菲罗斯掏出先前没电了的PHS，另一头正连着一个充电宝。他一定是到达圆盘下面才顺路买的。克劳德看着萨菲罗斯一脸不耐地叹了口气。

“出了急事，我要回神罗大楼了。”

“哦，”克劳德惊讶地眨眨眼。“哦，对，是的。工作电话。”

“我真希望不是。”萨菲罗斯抱怨道，克劳德也跟着对方站起身，两人的杯子留在桌面上。

“你有工作要忙，我尊重你。”

“谢谢。你真是一个很有耐心的人。”

克劳德笑了（但是声音有一些干涩），他说，“要说性灵们能教会你什么，那就是耐心。”

“听着，克劳德，”萨菲罗斯有些犹豫，对比他平时的自信显得有些反常。“不知道以后是否还能再见到你。”

克劳德眨了好几下眼睛。

“在回答之前，我有个问题想问你。”

“随意问吧。”

“这算一次约会吗？”

萨菲罗斯迟疑了一下。

“我希望它可以是。”

克劳德的母亲激动地小声欢呼了起来。

克劳德控制不住自己的胸腔在寒冬中暖了起来，也控制不住脸上露出了柔和的表情。

“我也是。我会很开心和你第二次约会的，萨菲罗斯。”

萨菲罗斯看上去有些惊讶，然后又有点像是害羞。

“那么，我再跟你短信联络？”

“你有我电话号码。”

“对。在我走之前，还有最后一个问题。”

“你今天问题好多。怎么了？”

“我能吻你吗？”

克劳德看上去一脸震惊，而萨菲罗斯，不似一直以来的胸有成竹，倒有些心里没底的样子。

克劳德脸上绽放出笑容，萨菲罗斯的肩膀才放松了下来。而随着克劳德几步靠近，他更是放下了心来。克劳德踮起脚尖，抓住了萨菲罗斯胸前的带子（两人都不去想他们肌肤相触时心里小鹿乱撞的感觉）把他拉低然后亲了上去。那种感觉柔软、简单而美好。两人慢慢分开，都觉得有些头晕目眩。他们忘我地久久凝视着彼此，直到萨菲罗斯的电话又咿呀乱叫了起来。萨菲罗斯呜咽了一声，翻了个白眼，克劳德笑了出来。他踮起脚，在萨菲罗斯的唇角最后印上一吻。退开后，他又看见萨菲罗斯露出了那副恍惚的表情。克劳德觉得这样很适合他。

“你去吧，别等他们派出一支军队什么的来找你。”

“我会发短信给你的。”

“别忘了。”

萨菲罗斯点了一下头，转身离开了咖啡馆。克劳德重新坐下，这才注意到身边人看他的眼神。他挑起眉毛，扫视过不止一个人，大家都集体移开了视线。他希望公众的关注不要给他们惹上什么麻烦。

“嗯，”克劳德的母亲说，“我觉得进展蛮顺利的，不是吗？”

克劳德笑而不语，他快速捞起桌上的咖啡杯，饮了一口，望着窗外回忆萨菲罗斯唇上的触感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1.斯卡蒂（Skadi）是北欧神话中的冬神和猎神，是来自约顿海姆的巨人族，象征物是雪靴。
> 
> 2.尼布尔海姆的原型是北欧神话中的尼福尔海姆，也称为雾之国，终年被浓雾笼罩，是一个非常寒冷的地区。作者可能是依据此为克劳德加上了不怕冷的设定。


	6. Chapter 6

报纸拍到桌子上，发出一声闷响。

萨菲罗斯抬头，看见扎克斯似笑非笑的脸。对方“砰”地一屁股坐在了椅子上，手肘支上桌面，双手托腮。整张脸写着没心没肺四个大字。

“这是什么？”萨菲罗斯目光盯着扎克斯，捡起报纸。

“你怎么不自己看看？”

萨菲罗斯垂眼望向报纸。他呻吟了一声，以手抚额。

“你有什么想对我说的吗？”扎克斯嘚瑟地问。

萨菲罗斯重新睁开眼睛。和好几张他和克劳德在咖啡馆接吻的照片面面相觑。

“我觉得你已经了解得够清楚了。”他把报纸递回去，回答道。

扎克斯笑着接了过去。

“他们叫我过来就你的公关失误教训你一顿，让你注意形象什么的，叭叭叭讲了一堆你现在大概正在想象的话。但 **我** 所感兴趣的是，你和你的小萨满是什么时候去约会的？你都不告诉我有什么进展。”

“我不觉得与你有关。”

扎克斯捂着心口坐直身子，露出受伤的表情。

“ **萨菲罗斯。** 我是你 **最好的朋友** 。你们的关系当然也有我一份力。所以。进展如何？”

萨菲罗斯叹气，说道，“嗯，显而易见，不然也不存在什么公关危机了。神罗把这些报纸都买下来了吗？”

“你知道他们会做的，别转移话题。你们干了些啥，聊了些啥，快来点细节！”

“我们在外面喝了杯咖啡，聊了一些我们的工作，他真的对我的身份一无所知，就这些。”

“真的假的？他 **一点都不** 知道？”

“一点都不。他还以为特种兵的领袖有一个以R开头的‘奇怪名字’。”

扎克斯大笑，“哈，的确奇怪啊。”

萨菲罗斯剐了他一眼，但并没有多少威力。

“那么，你还会再去见他？”扎克斯问。

“对。”

“而且他也知道那是一次约会？”

“对。”

“下次是什么时候？”

“还没定，你也知道我多忙。为什么你有那么多问题。”

“因为我关心你，蠢货。”

萨菲罗斯叹气。

“有新进展我会让你知道的。”他用讽刺的语气说，但扎克斯一下就从凳子上蹦了起来。

“好耶！如果反悔，别怪我缠上你哦。”

“乐意之至。你没有工作要做吗？”

“有啊。但我打算去训练。你来吗？”

“ **不** ，扎克斯。至少有人要负责完成我们的工作。”

“或者是和可爱的小萨满 **聊骚** 。”

“扎克斯。”

“咋啦？”

“滚出我的办公室。”

扎克斯哈哈大笑着离开了，没轻没重地带上了门。

萨菲罗斯调整好坐姿，打开笔记本进行调查，但这显然 **无关** 工作。

克劳德没有细说杰诺瓦究竟是哪种恶灵，只说她很“危险”，从情理上萨菲罗斯并不反对。但这对他来说还不够。他向来饱受 **求知欲** 毒害。他想知道细节。他想知道与恶灵杰诺瓦有关的一切，想知道如何靠自己的力量防止她卷土重来。他并非介意邀请克劳德过来——事实上，他很乐于一试——他只是讨厌向他人 **求助** 。他讨厌无助的感觉。如果可以自己解决，那他便会自己来。很久以前他便为了弄清楚事物运作的规律，学会了自己能接触到的所有科学知识。这一方面应该也不会多困难。只需要书籍、互联网和一些时间，他就能变得和克劳德一样对性灵了如指掌。

于是他开始调查了。他先是快速检索了性灵的种类，发现竟然比他预期多得多。神灵、鬼魂、精灵、植物之灵、动物之灵、先祖之灵、天使、魔鬼等等，名单列出的还有很多。所以他挑了一个看上去最像杰诺瓦的分类开始了解。

查询恶魔并不是很难。网上有很多关于一个叫什么所罗门的古代国王召唤出恶魔并与其签订契约，甚至为他们做了分类的记载。但是，无论萨菲罗斯怎么努力也无法在恶魔名录上找到杰诺瓦这个名字。但他倒发现许多人都坚称，只有与其对话才能真正了解一名性灵。他又查了其他备选方案，还是觉得这个主意才是最广泛被接受的。所以他只有唯一的选项。

查找招魂的方法比找恶魔的简介困难多了。他查到的各种资料都坚称这个仪式必须完成得滴水不漏，不然会招致极其严重的后果。但这并没有什么帮助，因为网上虽然有许多一致的说法，但也有很多 **不一致** 的观点。比如，人人都说完美的法阵很关键，但却对真实的法阵怎么画莫衷一是。

所以他能找到最好的折衷办法，便是把所有最常见的元素结合在一起。最常见的工具，最常见的法阵，以及最常见的一系列恶魔名单。

这段时间里，他和大多数人都断了联系。扎克斯见识过这种场面，当萨菲罗斯沉迷于某样新鲜事物时便会如此。他懂得对方在最终满意之后便会恢复正常，所以最快的解决办法就是让他放手去做。

然而，克劳德并不了解这一点。他只知道，约会之后萨菲罗斯便没有任何后续了，没有打电话或者发短信来约下一次见面。他只知道对方接下来还会遭遇到一次严重的恶灵事件。他很担心。但他不会承认这份心情，就算他的母亲、几位前代的先祖， **以及** 米德加都明确地点明了他的心思，并建议他采取行动。但他还是对石沉大海的感情有些心伤。也许那场约会里萨菲罗斯没有自己陷得那么深，也许他该放弃。对方维持顾客的身份并没有错——他们本来就是这样的关系。如果这是对方所想，他便会像对待普通顾客一样待他，在占卜预示的合适时机再打电话过去好了。

这边的克劳德沉浸在担忧之中度日如年，而完全投入调查和准备工作的萨菲罗斯却觉得时光飞逝。

终于，时间来到了满月的那个夜晚。萨菲罗斯用神香草药浴净身，换上了（他为今晚特意购置的）一套纯白服饰，并将一面刻有某恶魔法阵的黄铜项链挂在脖子上，这有守护和召唤之意。

许多资料都显示“米提尔”是一名大恶魔，也是他能查到的名单中 **最为** 常见的恶魔名字。他确信自己可以拿下它。

着装完毕之后，萨菲罗斯前往客房拿起粉笔开始写写画画，还好这间房间够大。自己周围的守护圆阵很复杂，但所幸召唤恶魔用的那个三角阵比较简单。然而，三角形中央嵌套的那个法阵却不一般。符文相当复杂、精细，萨菲罗斯可不是艺术家，但最后他还是画出了一个相对满意的成果。根据查询到的指引，他把一面涂黑了的镜子置于法阵中央，再点燃布置于房间内的十三根黑蜡烛。全部点亮之后，关掉电灯。

站在圆阵中心，萨菲罗斯觉得自己像个傻子。这件事太荒唐了。光是想想就 **觉得** 无比荒唐。也许他还是趁现在停手吧。

可是他又想起他查到的建议中唯一的共识。

想真正了解一名性灵，只能靠与其对话。

恐怕他不得不完成这次尝试。

他掏出从军械库里顺出的匕首，一只手抓着悬在空中。

“以土、风、火和水之名，我召唤你，米提尔。”

“以土、风、火和水之名，我召唤你，米提尔。”

“以土、风、火和水之名，我召唤你，米提尔。”

萨菲罗斯安静地等待了一会，盯着理应出现恶魔的那块镜面。他等了很久，连举着匕首的手臂都微微下沉了。不是出于疲惫，更多是因为不确定。手臂又下垂了一点。最后完全放下。

太蠢了。自己究竟在想什么？

保险起见，他还会完成仪式中的驱逐部分，但是他为自己甚至连召唤出恶魔这个开头都做不到而感到沮丧。

正当他准备进行下一步时，镜子中有什么一闪而过。

萨菲罗斯愣在了原地，他低头瞅着镜子。在他的视线之下，一张面孔渐渐成形。一个人影正从镜子里往外爬，对方双手把住镜框与地面的接触点作为支点，最终把自己拖了出来，站在镜面上一动不动。

那个人影穿着复杂的服饰，是一件点缀着诸如红宝石、石榴石和铜片等红色饰物的黑皮衣。他有着斑驳的灰色皮肤，仿佛一头扎进了灰烬里一样，从脑袋到那双赤脚都是一样的颜色。长长的黑发披在身后。

“你找我来有什么事，孩子？”

气人。 **实在** 气人，自从他离开实验室之后，就没人再喊过他孩子了。米提尔的眼中闪过了然的精光，仿佛他正是清楚这点才故意用这个词来刺激他的。

但是，这没可能啊，于是萨菲罗斯把这当作了巧合。

“我想要知道你的真实特性。”

“那么你打算用什么来交换呢？”

“用你可以回到你的来源的自由，不然你就会一直困在这里，直到决定妥协。”

米提尔昂起头捧腹大笑，他的笑声很奇怪，就像火堆中噼啪作响的木头。

“真是大胆的威胁，孩子。”

“或许吧，但我也没有虚张声势。”

“你很幸运，因为我喜欢来点儿火苗。但是要小心，最后不要引火烧身。”

萨菲罗斯没有完全听懂 **那是** 什么意思，只知道听起来令人不太舒服。

“告诉我你的特性，米提尔。”

米提尔低沉沙哑地吸了口气。然后看向了萨菲罗斯，这是后者有生以来第一次被他人的视线钉在原地。对方没有狞笑，没有露出獠牙，没有嗤笑或威胁。只是用眼睛看着。

“我就是火，野火、烛火、炉火都是我。我是你们在夜间得以维持温暖的热源。是指引你们找到床伴的明灯。我就是肆意破坏本身。”

“……所以你是一个火系恶魔？”

“……你没听清吗？我就是这么说的。”

“我知道。但是我也知道世界上还有很多火系恶魔，你并没有告诉我什么有意义的东西。”

“我不是 **一个** 火系恶魔，我 **就是** 火系恶魔。我是南境之王，火焰领主。我掌管着火元素，任何宣称为火属性的恶魔全都受惠于我。”

“信息量多多了。就这些？”

“你询问我的特性。我的特性就是火焰。你问的我都回答了。”

“很好，那么。再见，米提尔。”

终于，那灰烬一般的双唇弯起一个弧度。

“再见，萨菲罗斯。”

萨菲罗斯很清楚地记得，自己并没有告诉过对方自己的名字。

不过他也奈何不了他什么。

“以土、风、火和水之名，我驱逐你，米提尔。”

他把这句话重复了三遍，用匕首做了个切割的动作，转眼间，米提尔便消失了。萨菲罗斯呼出了那口自己都不知道什么时候开始憋着气。他不禁吐槽了一下，米提尔有直接消失的本事，为何还要搞一出从镜子里爬出来的表演。不过转念一想，永恒的生命也许都很无聊，可能只是想抓紧机会装腔作势一下罢了。

萨菲罗斯来到圆阵的一边打开电灯，然后走到另一边用匕首刮去了三角法阵的一个角。这样应该就能关闭恶魔身后的通道使家里保持安全了。他绕场吹熄了所有蜡烛，然后拿上提前备好的泡有神香草的海水，向房间四周挥洒净化。他重复进行了十三次，再将镜子带进浴室，用剩余的海水冲洗净化。对成果感到满意之后，他又去了厨房。他把拖把底部的人造纤维垫换掉，利用其头部挤出清洁剂的功能擦掉房间地板上的粉笔印。待一切整理完毕，萨菲罗斯看了眼时间。他是从凌晨三点开始的，现在已经是三点四十三了。虽然没觉得自己花了那么久时间，但是时钟不会说谎。他耸了耸肩，脱下滑稽的白色套装和项链放在一旁，换上睡裤，锁好家门，准备躺下休息了。

终于，总算是成功了。他离认识恶魔还有性灵更近了一步。很快他便能追上克劳德了。


	7. Chapter 7

打电话给萨菲罗斯的前几天，克劳德很焦虑。他知道那个灵体已经出现了，也知道萨菲罗斯现在不得不自己面对它。但是，对方至今不曾来找他——是太骄傲而不愿打这通电话，还是依旧不肯承认自己遇上了灵异事件？不管怎么说，他从艾瑞丝那边听闻一个消息，城市中出现了一系列无名火，圆盘上下都有，这两件事夹得克劳德焦头烂额。如果他的铺子被烧毁了，对他而言就不止是背运那么简单了。他努力通过担忧萨菲罗斯来无视掉失火的可能性。

终于，日子来到了17号星期四，这是他在日历上圈出来准备打电话给萨菲罗斯的日期。克劳德拿起手机，轻轻呼了口气，开始拨号。

“这里是萨菲罗斯。”

“萨菲罗斯，嘿。我是克劳德。”

“克劳德！噢，可恶，对不起，前些天我就该打电话的，我搞调查太过于投入了。”

克劳德紧绷的双肩松弛了下来。至少自己不是被有意忽视的。

“没事，我能理解。我们可以晚一点再谈，不过也晚不到哪儿去，我只是想要做一下后续跟进。”

“跟进什么？”

“杰诺瓦的状态。你那边没出现什么异常吧？”

“没有，我没注意到。”

克劳德静默了，皱了皱眉。他知道灵体已经出现了。还是说，它还在潜伏？

“那好，不错。挺好的。如果你注意到了什么就再打给我？”

“那是自然，克劳德。”

“好的，谢谢。”

“话说，你还对第二次约会感兴趣吗？”

“好啊，如果你方便的话。”

“相当方便。如果你认为合适的话，可以来尝尝我的手艺。”

“去你家？”

这个决定说好也坏。这将是一次摸清对方公寓实情的好机会，如果确定那边真的出事了，那么自己的占卜就没有出错。但是，万一他的预测是对的，那么当天晚上他便会被迫待在一个受侵染的公寓里。也许萨菲罗斯会允许他在那做一下法事。

“可以的话？”

令人烦恼的是通往圆盘上方的车票，不过他应该可以负担得起。大概吧。这周他接了几个来占卜的顾客，赚的钱应该足够。

“听起来不错。我很乐意给你打下手。”

“感谢你的好意，但是我想亲自招待你。”

克劳德红了脸。他的母亲吹了声口哨。

“行，真好。你什么时候有空？我不想干扰你的调查工作。”

“没有的事，我能空出时间，毕竟也不是什么紧迫的任务。这周末你有空吗？”

“有的。周六？”

“周六可以。晚上七点左右见？”

“棒极了。我很期待。”

“我也一样。”

“祝你工作进展顺利。”

萨菲罗斯轻笑，声音很温暖。克劳德不会承认自己背脊感到一阵酥麻，他会把这个秘密带进坟墓里。

“谢谢你，克劳德。”

“不久之后见。”

“再见。”

挂了电话，克劳德不得不强压下即将爬上脸庞的笑容。

**尽管笑出来没事。大伙都明白你激动的心情。**

“妈妈，别说了。”他这么讲，却终是笑了起来。

可是最初的兴奋劲儿过了之后，他发觉现在的情形比他刚准备打电话时更令人担忧。要不是萨菲罗斯家里有一只恶灵，要不就是恶灵成功误导了克劳德，这还是头一回。但是他不太倾向于第二点。所以，只能说有什么东西正潜伏在对方的公寓，像一颗埋在地底的种子，榨取着屋主的能量逐渐成长。就像杰诺瓦，但是更加危险。这一只恐怕在现身之前都不会露出什么马脚。没错，然后不断地蚕食着萨菲罗斯直到对方被耗尽，英年早逝。

他才不会让它得逞。

但是，他的确因此有些心神不宁。米德加鲜少像现在这样不提前通知就来找他。克劳德正坐在自己的铺子里，对方就出现了——一如既往，黑头发黑西装。

“我们有麻烦了。”米德加说。

克劳德望着他，期待他讲下去。

“怎么了？”

“那些火情。是性灵所致。”

克劳德眉毛一皱。

“性灵并不是典型的纵火犯。您真的确定？”

米德加看上去明显不以为然。

“我当然确定。但是那个身份不明的家伙动作极快，我追踪它都很艰难。火焰刚着它就走了。我们得趁整座城都冒烟之前解决这件事。”

克劳德叹了口气，他用手捋过头发。

“我是个萨满，又不是侦探，米德加。如果您把那个性灵指明给我，你知道我是很乐意处理这件事的，但是我不觉得自己这种外行人能误打误撞查出事故的源头。”

“那就多观察，留意风声。我会努力把它找出来，但是也需要你来帮忙。”

“我会问问别人的，看看有没有人知道什么端倪。我也会去问艾瑞丝，看看她的性灵是否知道一些情况。除此之外我也做不了什么了。”

“这就是个好的开始。谢谢你，克劳德。”

“那当然——我会尽我力所能及的份。”

没有再多说，米德加消失了。克劳德叹气一声，又回到了自己的烦恼中。

数着约会到来的日子，克劳德比萨菲罗斯更焦虑，但是后者也有紧张的地方，这对他而言非同寻常。直到那一天之前萨菲罗斯都一直埋首在调查中，但他的腹部却一直因紧张而纠紧，令他这几天都不太好过。这是他人生中为数不多的会为如何给他人留下深刻印象而烦恼的时刻。

当天，他把本就一尘不染的公寓又清洁了一遍，提前老早就开始做准备。他打算利用邻海的优势做一道盐焗烤鱼，外加蘑菇烩饭。他叮嘱自己不要太早开工，再等一会，免得克劳德到时饭菜已经凉了。

那天早上，克劳德又在对自己该穿什么感到焦头烂额，就像他赴第一次约会那样。他羡慕萨菲罗斯和对方的制服，他就从来不用烦恼该穿什么。不知怎的，他还在担忧是否应该带上道具一起去，但是又出于和他不在灵体回归当天打电话一样的理由，就怕萨菲罗斯不相信他。如果让萨菲罗斯知道他在监视他，虽然只是以另一种并不密切的方式，那么也会很难收场。但同时，他又希望自己到对方家里能顺带把麻烦解决掉。最终，他还是决定不带了。

坐车登上圆盘 **以及** 前往神罗大楼的路上，他一直在思索自己的身份。直到站在前台助理琳达的面前，他才感到为时已晚。

“我跟你说了，我是来找萨菲罗斯的。”

“我也跟你说了，没有正式预约我是不能放行的。”

“你知道吗？好。”

克劳德拿出PHS拨给了萨菲罗斯。听着嘟嘟声，琳达还是不为所动。他俯视着她，等待萨菲罗斯接电话。

“这里是萨菲罗斯。”

“萨菲罗斯，嗨。我在前台，他们不让我上去。”

“我不该感到惊讶。麻烦，把PHS给他们。”

克劳德挑着眉毛把PHS递了出去。琳达伸手去接，看上去还有点将信将疑。

“你好，这里是琳达。哦。是的，我见到了。当然。非常抱歉，可是您也知道规定。是的。对。我会让他上去。”

**别偷笑，太不得体了** ，克劳德的母亲责备道。

琳达把PHS还给他，在桌子下找了一通，递给他一块“特许访客证”。

“拿好。这样你一路上都不会被人阻拦了。如果有人说你到了参观者不该到达的楼层，就让他仔细看看这块牌子，或者打电话给前台。”

“谢谢，”克劳德停顿了一下，虽然已经知道她的名字，但他还是刻意眯起眼睛斜睨了一下她的名牌，“琳达。”

**我可没教过你这么刻薄。**

“不用谢。先生。”琳达努力地维持表情自然。克劳德将牌子别好在衣服上，走过前台。他的母亲帮他记住了通往电梯的路，他也完全记得目的地在顶楼，但是他无论如何也想不起门牌号了。于是他快速地唤起了这栋大楼的性灵的注意，询问方向，这才被带到了正确的门前。道完感谢与再见，那位性灵便倏地消失，忙自己的事去了。克劳德敲了敲门。

几秒钟后门开了。克劳德惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，萨菲罗斯竟然没穿那件皮大衣。他穿着一件白色的纽扣领衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，下摆塞进黑色牛仔裤里，裤脚则扎进了一双黑色短靴中。

萨菲罗斯朝他露出的笑容意外地温和，对方手握门把，让出道来。

“克劳德，请进。”

“谢谢。”克劳德说着，走入室内。

他忍不住环顾一周，低声吹了个口哨。这个地方纤尘不染，却又装饰得当。洁白的墙上挂着极富品位的油画和艺术版画。豪华的沙发和座椅都是黑色皮革制的，十足的萨菲罗斯风格。木制的家具都被漆成黑色，或深得和黑色相去不远的颜色，巨大的平板电视安装在墙上。房间里的生活气息很寡淡，只有一张萨菲罗斯和一个黑发男人的合照装在相框里挂在墙上，旁边有一把奇长的武士刀。

“他们装修时可真是一分钱也不吝惜啊，不是吗？”克劳德说，声音中有一丝惊讶的笑意。

扭过头，只见萨菲罗斯露出了略带羞涩的表情。

“职位福利之一吧，我想。”

“很好看啊，萨菲罗斯。你喜欢吗？”

萨菲罗斯发现，此时此刻他才第一次对这房间抱有此感。

不过他还是耸了耸肩说，“不就是家的感觉嘛。”

这次克劳德确实放声笑了起来。

“我上次来的时候都没怎么注意过，我那时都在顾着……别的呢……”

愉快的氛围与其说是突然消失，不如说是慢慢褪去的。他一开始都没有注意到，紧绷感在逐渐聚集，直到此时他才发现自己绷得像一把拉紧的弓，才想起来自己该去寻找那个存在。潜伏在这儿的东西非常隐蔽。很低调，但是确实存在。甚至可能是以某种最危险的形式。那个设法钻进萨菲罗斯家里的东西，非常 **邪恶** 。

“……克劳德？”

“嘿，你确定这里真的没有发生过什么吗？”

萨菲罗斯眯起双眼细细地打量着克劳德。他看得见后者有多紧张，目光不断掠过屋内各个角落，仿佛想要寻找什么却找不到。他皱起了眉头。

“没有发生过什么，没有啊。怎么了，你感应到什么了吗？”

“是的。这种感觉和大多数性灵不一样，尤其不是鬼魂那种容易分辨的类型。这是一种只有亲眼见过同类型的灵体才知道要注意什么特征的能量。那个不明灵体很强大，萨菲罗斯。我真希望我带了道具过来。”

克劳德低骂了一声失策。

萨菲罗斯也是同样的反应。

他已经确认米提尔被驱逐离开了啊。难道他真的一直附在这里？

“你有什么办法吗？”

克劳德摸了摸后颈，没有怎么留意萨菲罗斯的话，他还在尝试感应那个灵体。那东西的气味有些熟悉，仿佛以前就见过。

**你该不会觉得这就是米德加在找的性灵吧？** 他的母亲问。

克劳德深吸一口气。他能闻到一阵木材的烟熏味，很淡，非常淡。

“啊，靠，”克劳德低声道，甚至没察觉萨菲罗斯问了他什么。“对不起，萨菲罗斯。你似乎卷入了一个大麻烦。”

“这是什么意思？”萨菲罗斯问，尽管他已经明白这是什么意思了。这说明他的召唤出了差池。

克劳德终于把注意力从公寓扭回到萨菲罗斯身上，看着对方拧起的眉弓感到自责。

“你知道最近城里无缘无故出现的火情吗？”克劳德等待对方点头之后才接下去。“那些是由性灵引发的。米德加前几日来找了我，让我调查一下。我说我能力有限，但他仍然让我试一试，以防万一。目前看来，这个不明的性灵就寄住在你家。对不起，萨菲罗斯，它一定是从之前杰诺瓦的通道进来的。我以为我封锁得很好了。”

萨菲罗斯先前还在犹豫，不想告诉克劳德自己做过什么。私心下，他担心克劳德会看不起他。他不想成为一个不自量力还收拾不好手上烂摊子的傻子（这显然是事实）。但是对方的那句话打消了他的念头，他不能因为自己的无能而让克劳德的良心蒙上云翳。

“克劳德，你记得我之前说过我在做调查吗？”

克劳德困惑地看向他。

“记得。”

“我在查和性灵有关的事。”

克劳德对谈话的走向有了一丝预感，但他希望自己猜错了。

“为什么？”

“因为突然有一个全然未知的世界展现在我面前，我不喜欢无知的感觉。我想去了解，所以我开始做起了调查。”

“有好奇心并没有错，萨菲罗斯。”

“但是误用却另当别论。克劳德，我查到的资料全都说，了解性灵的唯一方法便是和他们面对面接触。”

克劳德心下一沉。

“你召唤了什么，萨菲罗斯？”

克劳德猜到了，看来他不必亲口说出来了，但是萨菲罗斯不知道自己是否该为此感到高兴。

“一个叫米提尔的恶魔。”

克劳德呜了一声昂起头。

“别是米提尔啊。”

“你以前碰上过他？”

“有一次。我差点没能赶走他。”

萨菲罗斯强忍着没皱眉。

“我道歉，克劳德。我以为自己处理好了。”

克劳德回过头来，脸上却没有失望或愤怒，而是困惑。

“为什么不找我？我能帮上忙呀。”

“我……嗯，我不想打扰你。”

“为什么？你明明知道我没什么事情好忙的。”

“一个初级的召唤术也太劳烦你了。”

克劳德没忍住漏出了一声笑。

“召唤米提尔可不是什么‘初级’法术做得到的啊。”

“那时候我还感觉良好。因为他是资料中最常见的恶魔。”

“对，正因为他极其强大又危险，萨菲罗斯。”

“……我忘了考虑这点。”

“我明白了。听好，我们会解决这件事的。让我们先吃晚饭吧，什么时候你有空了我会过来处理他。如果你想，我可以教你有关性灵的知识。”

“没必要麻烦你了，克劳德。”

“萨菲罗斯，你有求知欲，我又很无聊。是真的无聊。何况，传授性灵的知识也是我迟早得进行的事。提前练习一下无伤大雅。”

“你要传授给谁？”

克劳德叹了口气，挠头。

“我必须要有……一个继承人，这样。我要把知识传授给下一代。我的家族多年前与奥丁有过交易。他同意使我们成为萨满，只要我们答应把这份事业传承下去并培育后人。”

“也就是说你必须留有子嗣？”

克劳德轻蔑地挥了挥手。

“我们商讨过这件事了。谁都知道我是同性恋——看得出来吧？孩子不需要有血缘关系。”

萨菲罗斯对自己问的问题嗤之一笑，随即马上克制住了，不过克劳德也微笑了起来。他点点头。

“我很高兴他们愿意与你共事。”

“同感。我完全不想要亲生的孩子。”

“是因为……要做那种事？”

这次换克劳德笑了，并没有萨菲罗斯刚才那么克制。随后他微笑着说。

“对，萨菲罗斯。因为要做那种事。”

如果他不是萨菲罗斯，那他可得脸红了。

“嗯，至少你得以回避这一点了。”

“谢天谢地……萨菲罗斯，你是不是炉子还没关？”克劳德问，从萨菲罗斯肩旁探头往里瞧。

萨菲罗斯扭头，只见一小簇火苗窜上了他的木制橱柜。

他快步上前从干燥架上取下一只大碗，装满水泼到火上直到其熄灭。当他松了口气回过头时，却看见克劳德脸上奇怪的内疚模样。

“我觉得这是我的错。”

“什么错？”

“几乎可以肯定，那就是米提尔了。我觉得他并不喜欢我在场，我也不想害你的公寓被烧掉。”

“没事的，克劳德。你不需要走。”

“如果下次另一间房着火了怎么办？他就是破坏本身，这可不是说着玩的。”

“我……觉得你说的很有道理。”萨菲罗斯承认道，双肩微不可见地塌下了一点。

“你明天有空吗？”

萨菲罗斯的身板又挺直了一些。

“晚上有的。”

“那我到时候再来？我会带上道具，先解决那个问题再吃晚饭。你觉得可以接受吗？”

“棒极了。我保证到时候不会再召唤什么别的东西帮倒忙。”

克劳德再次笑了起来，声音清朗。他把手搭在萨菲罗斯手臂上。

“很高兴听到你这么说。”

以迅雷不及掩耳之势，克劳德踮起脚尖在萨菲罗斯唇上飞快地亲了一口。另一人还在震惊之中，克劳德就转身向门口走去了。但这并不妨碍萨菲罗斯迅捷果断地拽住对方手腕，把克劳德转过来捧住脸甜蜜缱绻地慢慢吻了起来。分开之后，克劳德满脸通红，两人都气喘吁吁。

“明天见？”克劳德喘着气问。

“明天。”萨菲罗斯答应道，退后一步放开了克劳德。

克劳德看上去有点不舍，还想做些或者说些什么似的，但最后还是摇了摇头，转身走向门口。

他在门前停了下来，朝萨菲罗斯淡淡地一笑，微微摆手，然后一晃就从门缝钻了出去。

萨菲罗斯盯着门板，叹了口气，用手捋过头发。然后他回头看了眼如今焦黑的橱柜。他环视公寓一周，但无论多么努力，他都无法察觉到米提尔残留的气息。他知道他在，但是感觉不出来。

考虑到自身的处境，他发自内心地叹了口气，“靠。”

奇怪的是，随后他似乎听见了一声笑声。


	8. Chapter 8

所幸，当晚萨菲罗斯的公寓没有再自燃了。然而城市中每个魔晄炉都起了火。为了扑灭那几个大型反应炉的火势，可让神罗一顿好忙。克劳德看到这些新闻，一大早就给萨菲罗斯发了短信，商讨他们最快什么时候能见面。越早越好。形势越来越危险了，米提尔知道自己的时间不多了。他肯定偷听到了克劳德说准备驱除他的计划。

他记得自己与米提尔的第一次交手，过程并不愉快。曾经有一些业余术士把他召唤出来为害贫民窟。那时也同样到处都涌现了火情，不同的是那些术士把他束缚住了。米提尔并不喜欢这样，而令克劳德印象深刻的是，对方是因为自己想放火才听从命令的，虽然契约的束缚让他恨得牙痒痒。

当时克劳德使出了毕生所学却仍然应对得很艰难。还是靠着好几位性灵和神灵的力量才赶走了他。那个顽强的混蛋，抓着自己与人界的连接死死不放手。克劳德总感觉对方最终离开的真正原因是他不喜欢被限制，同时对克劳德坚持不懈的意志表示认同。那个时候，当米提尔对他说“他喜欢他的火花”之后，克劳德便不省人事地倒在了地板上，最后是艾瑞丝唤醒他的。

所以克劳德一到家便开始做起了工作。他敲着鼓进入深度出神状态，吟唱着母亲曾经教过他的瓦德洛克斯咒语。性灵之歌总是有效的，这次也没有令他失望。他向灵体们说明了缘由，请求他们明日的助力。他挑明了局势，说明现在多么危急，上次他驱逐恶魔多么困难等等。他收到了一句又一句同样的回复。大家都愿意帮忙，但是他们认为传统的驱逐手段用处不大。 **命运** （Wryd）中不包含这个，如果命运说这不管用，以克劳德的经验来看，就真的没用。但是他也不会撒手不管，所以他继续询问性灵自己还能做什么。

奥丁让他困住米提尔。找一个魂器之类的道具将他锁在里面。虽然被附身的物品会和人类捣乱，但是只要施加封印就能将其困在里面。弗雷（Freyr）让他拼尽所能去对抗，以赢得米提尔的尊敬，然后再请求他离开。祈求仁慈不失为一种面对强者的有力手段，他可以考虑一下。

其中最好的主意是洛基（Loki）提出来的。克劳德很少和他共事，因为洛基的行动总是欠缺那么一些稳妥，但是此时此刻，一位变化之神也许能帮上大忙。洛基双手撑地，身体后仰，歪着头打量了克劳德好一会儿。

“ 怎么不直接问问他想要什么？”

“…… 什么？”克劳德眨了眨眼问。

“ 每个人都有欲求。去问他想要什么，然后满足他。”

“ 如果他想要的就是肆意破坏呢？”

“ 那就告诉他，他已经做到了，一直重复同一件事很无聊。”

“ 并非所有人都像你一样，洛基。别人不一定这么快感到无聊。他现在应该还没厌倦烧东西。”

洛基耸耸肩，俯身向前，盘起腿把手肘支在膝盖上。

“ 那就给他些他更喜欢的。”

“ 比如？”

“ 比如说你家族中的一席之地。就算他喜欢破坏，但也是个需要被供养的性灵。你很勤勉、专注，从来不会忘记提供贡品。这种关注应该更令性灵向往才对。谁知道呢，也许你自己最后能想出其他有用的法子吧，如果你不怕铤而走险的话。”

克劳德蹙眉，洛基轻快地笑了起来。

“ 他不会来的。我曾经驱逐过他。”

“ 孩子，如果每位性灵都拒绝与驱逐过他们的人合作，那么我们的盟友就少得多了。”

克劳德又皱起了眉弓，洛基伸手拍了拍他的脸颊。当克劳德试图拍开他的手时，他已经消失不见了。

他并不喜欢这个主意，但这可能比其他方案好多了。毕竟他不希望把米提尔附身的物体以任何理由留在身边，无论那上面施加了多少道封印。另外，要论谁最擅长摆脱麻烦，那非洛基莫属。毕竟恶作剧之神总是陷入麻烦，却从未吃过苦头。

克劳德虽然等到约定的时间才出发，但道具早已收拾好了。他带了很多物品，却又觉得大多数自己都用不上，因为他其实并不准备驱逐什么。虽然有点想再尝试一下，但是他心里也知道那属于浪费时间。性灵们非常清楚 **命运** （Wryd）之网上编织着什么，所以无论他做什么，那家伙都不会被驱逐。

在上行的列车里克劳德显得有些怪异，他的腿上还摆着一面大鼓。不止一个行人走路撞到了鼓上，那些吊饰被撞得咔嗒作响，引来了更多奇异的目光。但是还行吧。做他们这一行的有一项要求，那便是甘心成为一个怪人。没法回避。看他这各种道具，跳神时还要大呼小叫、击鼓呐喊等等，注定无法避免被当作怪胎。早已经不足为奇了。他已经好久没遇到过严重到需要正儿八经地摇鼓叫喊的任务了，但这不代表他办不到。如果是驱逐米提尔，这才可能办不到呢——是肯定办不到。他有点担心自己的举动是否会让萨菲罗斯感到迷惑、忧虑或是退缩，可是完成任务才是最重要的。任务总是优先的。总是。

他抱着鼓，习以为常地迎上了前台秘书琳达的目光。她正用看疯子的眼神看他。克劳德很有自知之明，因为自己之前都把道具藏在了包里，所以在旁人眼中他大概就是萨菲罗斯的情人了。唯一的例外可能是第一次驱魔之后看着他离开的那个黑发男子，对方很可能听到了他大声唱歌的动静。他无法想象这面鼓又会为他的流言增加多少传奇色彩，但这应该属于萨菲罗斯的烦恼。

“ 我又来找萨菲罗斯了，”克劳德自报家门，很明显琳达看到他已经放弃了思考。“让我上去吗，还是说我要再给他打个电话？”

经过久久的思想斗争之后，琳达叹了口气，将通行证给了他。克劳德不认为她已经容许彼此违反规则了，他更相信是自己突破了某种她不愿直面的疯狂的界限。

“ 谢谢。”他欢快地接过徽章，并从她身旁走过，故意气她。手上拿着鼓再别上徽章有些困难，但他还是搞定了。

只需要母亲带一次他就能找到去往萨菲罗斯公寓的路，他礼貌地敲了敲门。

门不久就开了，可见萨菲罗斯已经在等着他了。对方脸上的笑意竟是如此意外地温暖。克劳德不禁心跳加速，羞怯地回以一笑。

“ 嘿。”他打招呼。

“ 你好呀。”萨菲罗斯笑了一声，让开道让克劳德进来。

克劳德走进门，这一次，他立刻感觉出有某物附着在这块地方。那种存在感和鬼魂的张狂不一样，仍然很微弱。他能注意到仅仅是因为他刻意去寻找了，他寒毛竖立，肩膀也紧绷了起来。这里有一种古怪的寂静，就像在圣地或严重闹鬼的环境中一样，让你不敢发出声音。克劳德皱着眉头环视了一圈，徐徐地呼出一口气。

“ 看来，他还在这里？”看见克劳德探查这边的气场，萨菲罗斯问道。一部分的他只想和对方说说话，做一些别的事情，享受和克劳德共处一室的时光，但是他记得上次克劳德在这时橱柜上起的火。他也知道克劳德对待工作有多么认真。

“ 哦，绝对在，”他说。“昨晚没出什么状况吧？”

“ 没有。”

“ 果然，我猜他昨晚有点忙。”

“ 看来那些 **就 是**他干的。”

“ 肯定是。他听到了我们的对话。他知道自己今天可能会被赶走。我想他是为了以防万一，所以在做最后的狂欢。”

“ 以防什么万一？”

“ 万一我成功赶走了他。”

萨菲罗斯皱眉。

“ 这还有万一？”

克劳德没有一丝幽默地干笑了两声。

“ 你没见过我上次对上他的情形。那是场十分激烈的战斗，我 **仍旧** 觉得他是自愿才离开的。驱逐一只成功召唤出来的恶魔的方法几乎没有，更别说这么强大的一只了。”

“ 我的召唤很成功？”

“ 从结果来看，你的失误出现在驱逐步骤而不是召唤仪式上。”

萨菲罗斯叹了口气。至少自己有一部分做对了。

“ 那么，你有什么计划？”

“ 还不能告诉你，”克劳德说，语毕他又犹豫地回过头。看向萨菲罗斯的表情写满了心事。“只是——如果我第一项计划没成功，情况可能会变得有些紧张。希望你到时别觉得太奇怪。”

萨菲罗斯皱起眉头。这一切事情对他这个怀疑论者来说都很奇怪。他不知道还能怎么 **变得** 更奇怪，不过他还是点了头。克劳德显然对这方面有些顾虑。

****

** 你在担心他的看法吗？如果这都能把他吓走，那你也不需要纠结了，他不值得你浪费时间 ** ，他的母亲紧跟着说。

克劳德叹了口气，把手插进头发里，微微摇头。比起自己和萨菲罗斯那尚未确立的关系，他还有更麻烦的事要操心。

“ 给我看看你召唤他的地点？”

萨菲罗斯点点头，把克劳德带进了客房，那儿的家具还因为他当时画圆阵而推到了墙边尚未还原。

克劳德走进房间，脚步随即慢了下来。压迫感。这里的压迫感非常强。房内的重力似乎得到了增强，像有某个力量想把他按到地上一样。那股压力令他双腿不禁打颤。

他颤抖着，徐徐呼出一口气。

“ 我的天，他可真了解怎么留下记号啊，呵，”克劳德喃喃道，环顾了一圈看似无害的客房。“你真的没有感觉？”

萨菲罗斯摇了摇头，“很不幸，没有。”

“ 也许这样才好，”克劳德说着坐在地上，开始从背包中拿出道具。“帮我个忙吧？把这间房里的烟雾感应器的电池拆掉。”

“…… 我能问一下为什么吗？”萨菲罗斯嘴上在问，手却已经行动起来了。

“ 待会可能会起很多烟，我怕节外生枝。窗户你也可以先打开。”

拆除电池、打开窗户之后，萨菲罗斯观察了一下，克劳德面前摆着一排物品。耐人寻味，竟然有一口小锅，克劳德把它摆在一个小瓷碟上。接下来是一罐奇怪的粉末，一个精美的杯子以及一叠标注着速燃炭的方块。一包火柴、一个勺子、一小瓶肉桂威士忌、一包香烟还有一根碳棒。最后是他的鼓，就架在大腿上。

“ 行了，你准备好了吗？我要开始了。这次看上去和上次会有些不同。”

“ 我相信你。”

克劳德一副很意外的表情看了一下他。随后脸上绽出了一个微笑，美丽得让萨菲罗斯忘记呼吸。所幸，克劳德在他露出傻乎乎的表情之前就转过了头去。

因为克劳德没必要看。他的母亲一直在他耳边低声感叹对方那被勾走了魂儿似的模样。

克劳德活动了一下肩膀，轻哼了几个音符清了清嗓子。然后他拿起鼓拍了起来，用手掌和指尖交替击打。他慢慢地提速，直至自身进入某种正确的意识状态。随后，他在一片混沌中放下了神鼓，对正确的能量敞开自己。

他搬开几样物品，选中了碳棒，在地板上画出和萨菲罗斯召唤米提尔时一样的符文。同意帮忙的洛基引导着他画下正确的符号，毕竟这就是他提出的疯狂计划。但是他没有画圆阵，那是用来保护召唤者的，萨菲罗斯想要提出异议或者询问原因，可是仪式显然已经开始了，还是别打扰克劳德比较好。有可能克劳德的方法和他查到的有所不同。也有可能因为恶魔已经被召唤过了，所以不再需要进行完整的仪式。晚一点再探究吧。

克劳德俯身往符文上吹了一口气，向其中注入能量。接着他来到小锅面前，将一块速燃炭丢了进去。他用火柴点着了炭火，拿勺子在第一个罐子中舀了一勺粉末。这是用于守护的艾草粉和增加甜味的甘菊粉，准备引出恶魔。手上忙活着，他同时唱起了瓦德洛克斯咒语，企图将目标引诱得更近一些。他吟唱的时候，母亲和洛基也一同唱了起来，合成完美的旋律。

克劳德停下来，但性灵们仍在继续，他扭开威士忌瓶，将酒液倒入杯中。他双掌捧着酒杯举到心脏处，然后放下，又举到与额同齐，再放下，最后一次将杯子举至头顶之上，然后放回地板上。

“ 米提尔，我将这份礼物送给您。”克劳德说，耳旁充斥着性灵的歌声。他不清楚自己这句话用了多大的音量，毕竟在如此大的噪音下他无法分辨，纵使这间屋子里其实只有他一个人可以听见那歌声。

克劳德抽出一根香烟，用一支新的火柴点燃了它。为了确保燃烧，他吸了一口，却不时被呛得扭过头咳起来。

“ 米提尔，我将这份礼物送给您。”他重复道，这次他能确定自己的音量处于合适大小了，随后他把香烟搁在小锅底下的瓷盘上。

房间渐渐升起了烟，每当速燃炭上的药粉燃尽，克劳德就会舀起更多补充进去。房间里变得烟雾缭绕。克劳德跟上母亲和洛基的节奏，再次开口唱了起来。浓重的烟雾让萨菲罗斯无法发觉米提尔是什么时候出现的，等注意到时对方已经坐在克劳德对面了，和后者一样盘腿而坐。他穿着跟上次一样华丽的奇装异服，配饰在坐下的过程中叮当作响。

“ 啊，克劳德·斯特莱夫，我们又见面了。”米提尔说，克劳德和性灵们停止了歌唱。

“ 米提尔，”克劳德问候道。“您过得不错？”

“ 马马虎虎啦。不过，我得承认，我是没料到这场再会。没想到我的菜鸟召唤师竟然认识你，召唤仪式上你明明不在场。”

“ 我们一起经历过一些奇怪的事件。”

“ ** 我 ** 也是其中一件奇怪的事件吧。你在玩什么把戏，斯特莱夫？这可不是一场驱逐仪式。如果不是我见多识广，还以为你在和我调情呢。”

萨菲罗斯猛然一抬头。

“ 如果你想这么形容的话，没事。至少我不希望你认为我又是来打架的。我没有敌意。”

“ 你上次在这儿可不是这么说的。你说你要驱逐我。”

“ 后来我收到神谕显示那并非上着。于是我便来试试其他办法。”

“ 哦？”米提尔说，他双手撑着身体后仰。“那么，你这次又有什么计划？”

“ 我是带着提议来的。一项交易，而不是威胁。”

米提尔点点头，说，“我听着呢。”

“ 据我所知，恶魔可得不到多少人信仰。你被召唤出来只为了服从某人的命令，也许会帮召唤者做一两件事，然后就被驱逐了。我不觉得你能从中捞到多少好处。”

“ 当整个召唤程序都掌握在术士的计划中时，一般的确没有。幸好，没有多少人能具备此般水平。”

“ 而我的提议是请你成为我家族中的一员。你会获得专属的祭坛，我也会向你提供贡品——什么都可以，只要在合理范围内。熏香和水是最起码的保证。还有我的关注和想法；我会向你祷告，虽然说实话我也不知道该如何对恶魔祈祷，但是你同意的话咱们可以商量。你接受的话，我会保证你衣食无忧。我也时常会呼唤你，请求你的帮助，你永远有权利拒绝。我不会像其他术士那样和你签订契约，契约只是为了保证人身安全的最后一道防线。不过，如果你愿意与我合作，我们永远不会走到那一步。”

米提尔探究似的打量着他。然后拿起瓷碟上的香烟在小锅上弹了弹烟灰，深吸了一大口。而后又将威士忌一口气干了。他前后摇头晃脑地活动了一会儿脖子，低沉地哼了几声。

克劳德耐心地等待。他明白米提尔在想方设法激怒自己，他不会让对方得逞。

“ 这些，都是作为让我离开的交换？”

“ 离开这栋建筑，不再不请自来，也就是说，不准作允许之余的额外逗留。你同样还得停止在米德加放火。”

米提尔往后仰了仰头，慢慢叹了口气。

“ 你就是要剥夺我的乐趣，不是吗？”

“ 这就是我的工作，互相理解。”

米提尔重新望向他，过了好一会儿才呼了口气。

“ 好吧，好吧。不过，别指望我经常去帮你。只有有趣的事情我才会出马。”

“ 我想到这种情况了，但是我仍然发出邀请。晚一点我们再商讨你喜欢什么贡品吧。”

“ 若我现在就想确定呢？”

“ 不可以这样，米提尔。商量这种事情的时候，我俩不能处于敌对状态。你很清楚我为什么不想现在讨论这件事，所以你只是想惹怒我。说实话，你该感谢萨菲罗斯。要不是他召唤了你，你就不会有这一次交易的机会。”

米提尔的眼神瞟向了萨菲罗斯，若有所思地盯了他一会儿。萨菲罗斯人生中第二次感觉自己仿佛被钉在了原地。

“ 我从不说谢谢。”

“ 我也不指望你真的去说，只是想提醒你，你欠他一次。记住，以后得还。”

米提尔叹气，起身说道，“我会考虑的。晚些再跟你谈吧，到时把细节定下来。”

“ 别把我的东西烧了，听到没？”

“ 我以为这已经包括在了‘停止在米德加放火’守则里了。”

“ 只是确认一下我们都理解了。”

“ 相当清楚。那么，晚点见。”

“ 再见，米提尔。”

恶魔站起身，最后吸了一口烟，消失了。

而克劳德继续进行的小声交谈则在萨菲罗斯意料之外。

“ 谢谢，洛基，”克劳德看向自己肩膀上那位萨菲罗斯无法看见的神灵，说道。“真没想到这能凑效。”

洛基站起身在克劳德肩上拍了拍，说，“你知道，论摆脱麻烦我是这儿最擅长的。给我留一瓶肉桂威士忌，咱俩就扯平了。”

克劳德微微一笑，“成交。”

洛基揉了揉他的脑袋便消失了，剩下克劳德的母亲还在这里，不过她也很少离开他身边。他冲她一笑，表示对她相助的感激，而后开始收拾东西，微微晃了晃身子让意识完全归位。他哼了两声，感受喉间的震动，又用力拍了两次手感受手掌的刺痛，最后才对自己的清醒状态感到满意。如果有东西吃就好了，不过这点可以往后稍稍。当下还有更紧要的事情。某些他一直拖延着的重要事情。克劳德一丝不苟地把自己的道具收好，小心地把每件东西塞进背包里，全程没有看萨菲罗斯一眼。

萨菲罗斯仔细地观察着他。米提尔这件事很奇怪。这和他先前听克劳德说要“驱逐”对方时的想象很不一样，不过，他慢慢发现这好像根本就不是什么驱逐仪式。他没想到这场交易可以如此展开，没有契约也没有牢固的守则，纯粹就是交换共识。这似乎就是一场稍后再商谈细节的松散的协议。他查到的资料明明说细节必须在召唤之前定好，以确保一切按照计划进行。身为一名战略家，他觉得这才合理。如今的这种简略而松散的约定让他感觉不自在，然而，似乎却很有效。

可是现在却有件比这更重要的事情。克劳德的肩膀很紧张，他的脊背弓起，眉眼低垂。完全没有刚刚解决一个全城兴风作浪的高阶恶魔的轻松感。

萨菲罗斯走上前坐在克劳德对面的地板上，就在米提尔空出的那个位置。

“ 你为什么一副大难临头的样子？”

克劳德瞄了他一眼，随即又低下了头，缓缓叹了口气。

****

** 他似乎并不介意，特别是当事情与你有关的时候， ** 他的母亲补充道。

“ 我只是——我也不知道。你真的不觉得很奇怪吗？”

“…… 奇怪什么？”

“ 我刚刚邀请了一位大恶魔与我为伴，并且答应维持他的强盛。很多人从心理上都反感这点。”

“ 我不明白。你在不导致伤亡的情况下解决了迫在眉睫的难题，防止已有混乱继续扩大。这是件可嘉可敬的事情啊。”

克劳德惊讶地眨了眨眼。他不习惯受到别人表扬。通常人们要不是听到他道出残酷真相而恼羞成怒，要不就是感激到大喜过望，对他不吝溢美之词。但他始终是被人差别看待的，作为某种俗世奇人，他拥有顾客所不具备的奇异能力。一种 **萨菲罗斯** 显然也不具备的奇异能力，毕竟对方没有比他更早感应到米提尔或者杰诺瓦的真身。从各方面来看，对方说他做得 **好** ，这怎么想也不合常理。

“ 你当真这么认为？”

萨菲罗斯的眉头疑惑地皱起。

“ 他不在这里了，也不会再惹麻烦了，对吧？”

“ 是的。”

“ 那就是。我真的这么认为。”

克劳德脸上慢慢浮起了笑容。他可以感觉到自己脸颊和耳尖开始发热，但他决定用全部注意力去无视它。

“ 谢谢。这对我而言意义非凡。”

而这似乎令萨菲罗斯更加迷惑了。

“ 你很少听到赞美吗？不应该啊。我看见的一切证据都表明你的工作水平极高。至少我的感受很鲜明，毕竟前不久我还完全不相信这一套。”

克劳德耸耸肩，伸出手（他的手还因为先前的工作微微发颤）牵住了萨菲罗斯的手掌。

“ 这都不重要。重要的是，说这话的人是 **你** ，”克劳德的目光从二人的手移至萨菲罗斯脸上。“既然我没有吓坏你。你还愿意和我共进晚餐吗？”

萨菲罗斯轻轻挑起一个爱怜的微笑。

“ 克劳德，不要那么不自信，”他说着，慢慢俯身向前，克劳德察觉到了他的动作，会意地贴了上去。当二人的唇相距咫尺不到，萨菲罗斯低语道，“我当然愿意。”

这个吻很轻柔。柔和得正如斯特莱夫太太的哦哦怪叫一样，这让克劳德脸红得更透了，耳朵仿佛已经烧了起来。

分开时，彼此迷离的眼神让二人的心脏都漏跳了几拍。

很久以来头一回，克劳迪娅·斯特莱夫主动离开了自己儿子身边。那两人看上去应该没有问题了。

况且，长夜漫漫，也许他们想要一点点隐私。


End file.
